Amours printanières
by Zofra
Summary: [Recueil de OS] Le printemps arrive, emmenant avec lui le beau temps et l'éveil des sentiments. Pour ces jeunes couples, il est important de se souvenir que le quotidien est parfois sublimé par des petits actes qui semblent insignifiants au premier abord...
1. Endeavor & Hawks

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici un petit recueil écrit à l'occasion de l'évènement printemps 2019, organisé par le forum MHA. L'idée est de poster un texte par jour tout au long de cette semaine. Chaque jour correspond à un thème spécifique.

Pour l'occasion, j'ai voulu écrire sur mes sept couples préférés du manga. Certains personnages se retrouvant dans des couples différents, les OS n'auront donc aucun rapport entre eux. J'ai également voulu changer un peu de style et m'essayer au fluff. Mes textes se veulent donc légers et sans prise de tête. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Un grand merci à Moira-chan pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour le fandom !

Ce chapitre contient des spoils jusqu'au chapitre 187.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Amours printanières**

Jour 1 : Pique-nique en plein air

Endeavor & Hawks

Enji releva la tête, retenant un soupir agacé. Il ne savait pas ce que ses enfants faisaient, mais le bruit qu'il entendait au-dessus de lui avait tendance à l'énerver. Il les avait pourtant prévenus qu'il était en train de travailler. Il redéposa les papiers qu'il lisait sur son bureau et se leva. Au moment où il quitta la pièce, il vit Natsuo descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. Lorsque son fils l'aperçut, il s'arrêta et fit la moue.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers, grommela Enji.

— Ah ouais ? Je m'en souviens pas... »

Natsuo lui lança un regard insolent. Enji tiqua, mais tâcha de prendre sur lui. La relation qu'il avait avec son fils cadet était suffisamment compliquée que pour qu'il n'en rajoute.

« Je suis désolée papa, on a fait trop de bruit ? »

Fuyumi descendait à son tour. Elle le regarda d'un air soucieux. La colère d'Enji fondit à cette vue, mais, pour garder bonne figure, il fronça quand même les sourcils.

« Oui. J'essaye de travailler.

— Pardon papa, on n'a pas fait attention.

— T'as qu'à retourner à ton agence si ça te dérange. » marmonna Natsuo.

Enji entendit très bien ses mots. Ses doigts furent parsemés de spasmes. Certains jours, c'était quand même pénible de faire des efforts.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ses trois enfants étaient de retour sous son toit à l'occasion des congés scolaires. Enji avait décidé d'en profiter pour alléger son temps de travail. Enfin, dans les faits, il engloutissait toujours autant de boulot, mais il le faisait le plus souvent depuis son domicile. Pour l'instant, son retour à la maison n'était pas très concluant. S'il arrivait à arracher plus de deux phrases à Natsuo et Shoto lors d'une conversation, c'était un exploit. Heureusement qu'il y avait Fuyumi...

« Vous êtes prêts ? lui demanda alors Enji sans relever la pique de son fils.

— Oui. On n'attend plus que Shoto.

— Bien... »

Enji regarda ses deux enfants, se demandant comment il était censé réagir. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça. Se sentant parfaitement maladroit, il prit son portefeuille de sa poche et en sortit quelques billets qu'il tendit à Fuyumi.

« Oh non... Ce n'est pas nécessaire, papa...

— Prends-le. »

La voix d'Enji se fit basse tandis que Fuyumi hésitait. Cette dernière finit par prendre l'argent qui lui proposait. Au moment où elle le rangea dans son sac tout en le remerciant, Shoto descendit à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, l'air indifférent.

— Rien..., répondit Natsuo sans un regard pour son père. C'est bon, on peut y aller ? »

Shoto acquiesça. Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent sans hésitation.

« Euh... Eh bien, on va partir alors, commença Fuyumi. On sera rentrés pour le repas du soir.

— C'est bon... Profitez bien... »

Fuyumi afficha un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence revint. Enji retourna dans son bureau et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale. Il était onze heures... Il avait encore une heure devant lui... Enfin, connaissant Hawks, plutôt une demi-heure. Il se rassit donc et fixa à nouveau ses papiers.

Il se concentra tellement sur son travail qu'il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit qu'on sonnait à la porte. Déjà ? Il releva les yeux pour regarder l'heure. Onze heures trente. Il avait vu juste. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en montrer satisfait ou plutôt agacé. Il se redressa alors et s'éloigna dans les couloirs. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Sans surprise, il se retrouva face à un Hawks rayonnant.

« Je suis un peu en avance, mais j'imagine que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Il semblait tellement sûr de lui qu'Enji voulut le remballer, juste pour la forme. Avec un grognement mécontent, il se contenta de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer. Hawks retira alors tranquillement ses chaussures, avant de lui sourire.

« Ne sois pas fâché, chantonna-t-il. Tes enfants sont déjà partis, non ?

— Oui.

— Ils sont allés où en fait ?

— Au festival de Kanda Matsuri.

— Oh..., sourit Hawks. On a donc toute la journée devant nous. »

Il semblait particulièrement content de cette nouvelle. Il fallait dire qu'il avait déjà été surpris par l'invitation d'Enji. Ils avaient beau être ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, c'était toujours compliqué pour qu'ils se voient. Hawks l'avait invité à plusieurs reprises, mais, à chaque fois, Enji lui répondait qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Il était le numéro un des héros, mais quand même... Hawks s'était senti un peu vexé par tous ses refus. Alors quand Endeavor lui avait proposé de passer aujourd'hui, il s'était senti pousser des ailes supplémentaires.

« Il faudra que tu partes avant dix-huit heures pour être sûr, répliqua Enji à voix basse.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Au pire, s'ils me surprennent, on n'aura qu'à leur dire que je suis venu te voir pour le travail ! »

Hawks se sentait plutôt confiant. Après tout, il ne craignait pas de rencontrer les enfants d'Enji. Il en avait, même, très envie. Mais vu les problèmes familiaux d'Endeavor, il comprenait que ce dernier était nettement plus réticent que lui à cette idée. Ses enfants n'étaient donc pas au courant de leur relation. Ça ne dérangeait pas Hawks, même si ça le privait de moments avec Enji. Enfin, il était plutôt du genre à profiter de ce qu'il avait déjà. Il sourit donc à Enji et lui montra le panier repas qu'il tenait à la main.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. On peut y aller. »

Endeavor jeta un regard sceptique au panier. Il savait que la nouvelle lubie de Hawks consistait à pique-niquer avec lui, mais il l'avait pourtant prévenu. Il était hors de question qu'ils se montrent en public ensemble. Et il était également hors de question qu'Endeavor pique-nique devant qui que ce soit. Il avait une image à entretenir quand même ! Il n'était pas comme All Might ! Il mangeait dans des restaurants plus que corrects et certainement pas sur de l'herbe !

« Ne fais pas la tête, se moqua Hawks, j'ai pensé à tout. »

Il commença alors à déambuler dans les couloirs, comme s'il vivait dans cette maison. C'était toujours étrange pour Enji de le voir chez lui. Et pourtant, il ne dirait pas non à l'idée d'apercevoir plus souvent ses ailes rouges dans sa demeure... Mais c'était compliqué. Même si Rei et lui étaient séparés, une part de lui trouvait ça indécent. Rei était encore à l'hôpital et lui se permettait de prendre du bon temps avec son amant...

Une plume rouge lui frôla alors la joue, le sortant de ses pensées. Devant lui, Hawks le regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Eh bien, tu en mets du temps... La vieillesse, c'est vraiment terrible.

— Hawks... »

La voix sourde de colère d'Enji ne provoqua qu'un fou rire chez l'autre homme. Ce dernier reprit ensuite sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Il atteignit l'autre côté de la maison et fit face aux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin. Enji comprit enfin où il voulait en venir. Oh... Bien. C'était un compromis qu'il pouvait accepter. Hawks sortit alors à pied nu.

« Tu devrais mettre quelque chose au pied.

— Ah non, c'est bien plus agréable de marcher pied nu sur l'herbe, répliqua le héros ailé. Tu n'as jamais essayé ? »

Enji grommela que tout ça, c'était pour les enfants. Mais, comme toujours, Hawks ne l'écouta pas. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il se mit alors à avancer dans le jardin, marchant tranquillement sur l'herbe fraichement coupée. Il semblait chercher le meilleur endroit pour s'installer. Il finit par s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'un arbre, profitant du coin d'ombre que ce dernier procurait.

« Ici, ce sera très bien. J'aurais préféré être près de ton petit étang. J'adore regarder les poissons nager, mais il est en plein soleil. »

Il fit la moue à cette phrase, ce qui fit sourire Enji pour une fois. Il trouvait toujours ça ironique que Hawks ait du mal à supporter les grosses chaleurs. Ce dernier finit par s'accroupir et ouvrit son panier. Il en sortit une nappe qu'il étala sur l'herbe. Puis, il entreprit de sortir un à un les aliments qu'il avait emportés.

« Je vois que tu as tout préparé, marmonna Enji.

— Eh ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pique-nique avec le grand Endeavor quand même. »

Son ton était clairement moqueur. Enji leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il n'avait pas tort. Enji ne faisait jamais ce genre de choses parce qu'il détestait ça. Il n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais pique-niqué de toute sa vie. Il savait que Rei avait autrefois emmené ses enfants au parc pour manger, mais il avait toujours refusé de les accompagner. C'était trop... trop simple et trop familier. Il avait toujours préféré les rapports plus formels. Décidément, depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Hawks, ce dernier ne cessait de bousculer ses codes. De mauvaise grâce, mais souhaitant faire plaisir à Hawks pour une fois, il s'installa en face de lui et l'observa.

Hawks était beau à regarder. Il s'affairait pour que tout soit parfait. Malgré la désinvolture qu'il affichait, Enji était persuadé qu'il était nerveux. Il voulait toujours bien faire. C'était... presque touchant à voir. Enji appréciait surtout la maitrise qu'il avait de son alter. Ses plumes l'aidaient, comme des mains supplémentaires. C'était fascinant à observer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait la réflexion, mais, par moment, il trouvait vraiment que les plumes de Hawks étaient très expressives elles aussi. Quand elles frôlaient sa peau, comme un peu plus tôt, il ressentait sans peine les émotions que Hawks voulait lui faire parvenir. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas des réflexions qu'il déballerait à voix haute. A tous les coups, ça ferait un peu trop plaisir à Hawks...

« J'ai pris du poulet, bien sûr, déclara ce dernier tout en finissant de sortir les ingrédients, mais j'ai également amené ça... »

Il afficha un petit sourire tout en sortant du kuzumochi. Enji fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit à Hawks que c'était son dessert préféré... Eh bien... Hawks devait plus l'observer que ce qu'il n'imaginait.

« Merci. »

Lorsqu'il lâcha ce simple mot sur un ton bourru, Hawks sourit, aux anges. Ils commencèrent alors à manger. Hawks deux fois plus vite que lui, bien entendu. Mais alors que ce dernier s'empiffrait, Enji laissa son regard trainer sur le jardin. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il revenait ici. Il avait souvent vu l'extérieur comme lieu de jeux pour ses enfants – à l'exception de Shoto. Il n'avait donc rien à y faire. Mais maintenant, avec Hawks, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il se sentait bien. Il faisait beau, l'air était frais. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça de manger à l'extérieur. D'autant plus que Hawks chassait distraitement les bêtes qui se rapprochaient un peu trop avec l'aide de ses plumes.

« Tu devrais refaire ça avec tes enfants, commenta alors Hawks tout en mangeant sa troisième cuisse de poulet. Ça pourrait leur plaire.

— Ils veulent à peine de moi lors des diners normaux, donc j'en doute, répliqua Enji.

— Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

— Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, soupira Endeavor.

— Faire quoi ? s'étonna Hawks.

— Essayer de me réconcilier avec mes enfants. Ce n'est pas ton rôle. »

Enji était soucieux de le laisser en dehors de ses problèmes. C'était son fardeau à lui. Et Hawks méritait mieux que d'être entrainé dans tout ça.

Face à lui, Hawks resta silencieux pour une fois. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas son rôle. Ça ne le regardait pas dans le fond et ses enfants avaient bien le droit de lui en vouloir. Mais ce n'était pas évident pour Hawks d'être inactif. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament. Il voulait juste aider... aider cette famille à aller un peu mieux, mais c'était sans doute très maladroit de sa part au vu des évènements. Mais ah... rester à l'écart, ce n'était pas simple pour lui.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, reprit Enji. Parle-moi plutôt de ton travail. Tu n'as pas eu de difficulté à venir ici ?

— Non, répondit Hawks sur un ton plus joyeux. J'ai passé la main à mes associés. Tant que je reviens demain à l'agence, tout ira bien. »

Hawks sourit, mais cette conversation lui rappelait des questions qu'il ne cessait de se poser. Il travaillait loin d'Enji. Se voir n'était donc pas facile, mais jusqu'ici, ils arrivaient à trouver des solutions. Seulement, si leur relation continuait sur cette voie-là, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Allaient-ils un jour vivre ensemble ? Et si oui, où ? Enji n'accepterait surement pas de bouger son agence et... ah, voilà, il recommençait. Décidément, il allait réellement trop vite pour son propre bien. Il devait arrêter de penser à tout ça et juste profiter du moment présent...

Ayant fini son poulet, il frôla alors les doigts d'Enji et lui fit les yeux doux. Dieu qu'il adorait être aussi proche de lui. Quand ils n'étaient qu'à deux, loin de tous regards, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il préférait Enji. Un peu éloigné de l'image qu'il s'était fait d'Endeavor, c'était véritablement de cet homme-là qu'il était tombé amoureux.

De son côté, Enji le laissa le toucher, sans rien dire. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très tactile, mais avec Hawks, c'était différent. Avec Hawks, c'était toujours différent, à bien y réfléchir... Et ce n'était pas forcément désagréable. Par moment un peu agaçant, oui, mais pas désagréable pour autant.

« Tu veux qu'on marche un peu ? » proposa Hawks lorsqu'Enji eut fini de manger son dessert.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Ils se redressèrent tous deux, laissant les affaires au sol. Ils s'en occuperaient plus tard. Sans surprise, Hawks se dirigea tranquillement vers le petit étang et observa les poissons.

« Ils sont vraiment beaux, sourit-il. Tu as du goût.

— C'est le jardinier qui les a choisis, répliqua Enji sur un ton blasé. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce genre de détails. »

Hawks éclata de rire. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ils continuèrent alors leur petite promenade. Par moment, Hawks venait lui frôler les doigts. Il avait envie de prendre sa main, mais il savait qu'Enji n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de démonstration d'affection. Heureusement, il avait développé des techniques bien à lui pour avoir quand même ce qu'il voulait.

« J'ai des ailes froissées, soupira-t-il. Je ne sens plus que ça. Tu veux bien les remettre à leur place ? »

Il lui lança un regard innocent qui ne trompa pas Enji. Ce dernier soupira intérieurement. Mais bien sûr. Si Hawks ne lui faisait pas aussi souvent le coup, peut-être y croirait-il, mais là, c'était impossible. Enfin...

« Retourne-toi. » dit-il alors.

Hawks s'exécuta aussitôt. Sa bonne humeur trahissait clairement ses intentions premières. En fait, c'était une attitude qui faisait sourire Enji, même s'il prenait bien soin à ne pas le montrer à Hawks ! Il manquerait plus qu'il ne croit que ça lui plaisait à lui aussi...

D'un geste un peu brusque, il se mit alors à arranger ses ailes. Il tiqua intérieurement et essaya d'être plus doux. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il plissa alors ses plumes avec une patience qu'il n'avait guère d'habitude. En réalité, il trouvait ça reposant.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Hawks se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire.

« Merci. »

Il chuchota ce mot tout en s'approchant de lui. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et Enji se baissa. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent alors dans un contact léger et agréable. Hawks sentit avec plaisir les bras d'Enji venir l'enlacer. Ses ailes papillonnèrent dans son dos sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher. Il se sentait vraiment bien en cet instant précis... Enji lui-même était plus détendu. Tout était naturel avec Hawks. Et c'était bien ça qu'il aimait dans leur relation. Le jeune homme ne l'énervait jamais réellement. Il était un peu trop collant avec tous les messages qu'il lui envoyait, mais il ne l'étouffait pas pour autant. Et même s'il se montrait sans cesse taquin, Hawks ressentait une profonde estime envers lui. Enji s'en rendait bien compte à chaque fois qu'il le côtoyait. En voyant le regard illuminé de son amant, Enji fut content de l'avoir invité et même d'avoir pique-niqué avec lui. Il lui avait fait plaisir. Et Enji se rendait compte que le bonheur de Hawks diffusait une douce chaleur dans son ventre, qui n'avait rien avoir avec son alter.

« Il reste encore à manger, finit par souffler Hawks au bout d'un moment.

— Tu as encore faim ? »

Enji était sceptique, mais il ne put que soupirer en voyant le doux sourire de Hawks. Bien... Ils retournèrent alors s'installer sur la nappe. Enji glissa sa main dans le dos de Hawks, faisant encore plus sourire ce dernier...

Ils étaient tellement dans leur bulle qu'aucun des deux n'avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus totalement seuls.

« Ils se sont embrassés ? chuchota Natsuo. Si, je vous assure que j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont embrassés ! »

Planqués à l'intérieur de la maison, les trois jeunes Todoroki étaient revenus bien plus tôt que prévu du festival. Ce n'était pas un hasard, c'était au contraire un plan minutieusement élaboré pour mettre fin au pari qu'ils s'étaient lancés il y a quelques semaines.

« On ne voit pas très bien d'ici, répliqua Shoto sur un ton neutre.

— Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent d'autres dans cette position ? le railla Natsuo. Tu es de mauvaise foi parce que tu as perdu !

— Natsu ! le réprimanda Fuyumi.

— Mais quoi, c'est vrai ! Admettez que j'avais vu juste et puis c'est tout.

— Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, rétorqua Fuyumi. J'ai juste dit qu'ils pouvaient très bien n'être également que de très bons collègues. »

Natsuo secoua la tête. De très bons collègues, et puis quoi encore ? Il avait très bien entendu la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait surprise entre son père et Hawks un jour où il était revenu à la maison pour voir Fuyumi. Il n'était pas stupide quand même !

« On dirait que ça te met de bonne humeur, commenta distraitement Shoto.

— Evidemment ! répliqua Natsuo. J'avais raison ! Vous me devez de l'argent.

— Peut-être que Hawks va rendre papa plus gentil et ouvert envers nous, sourit Fuyumi.

— Ouais, et peut-être qu'il va neiger cet été, se moqua gentiment Natsuo.

— Natsu... »

Fuyumi secoua la tête, clairement en désaccord avec l'attitude hostile de son frère.

« Et si on faisait tous un effort ? reprit cette dernière. On pourrait profiter de nos vacances pour passer du temps avec lui sans aucune animosité. »

Natsuo et Shoto échangèrent un regard sceptique.

« Je veux bien passer du temps avec Hawks, concéda Natsuo. Il a l'air cool. Faudrait quand même le prévenir qu'il sort avec une enflure.

— Natsu !

— Oh ça va ! »

Alors que Natsuo et Fuyumi ne semblaient clairement pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, Shoto observa à nouveau la scène devant lui, un peu perplexe.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que Hawks est notre beau-père ? »

Sa question fut suivie d'un long silence, comme s'il leur fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réellement la comprendre. Natsuo s'étrangla alors presque à cette idée, tandis que Fuyumi rigola nerveusement.

« Attendons que papa nous le présente officiellement pour ça. » répondit cette dernière avec sagesse.

Là-dessus, ils étaient tous les trois d'accord. D'autant plus que, connaissant leur père, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux, avant de se faire repérer. Ils se rendirent enfin au festival, l'esprit légèrement confus parce qu'ils venaient de voir, et laissèrent aux deux autres hommes une intimité dont ces derniers comptaient bien profiter...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier jour. Je vous retrouve demain pour un couple qui a longtemps été mon OTP...

Merci de m'avoir lue !


	2. Katsuki & Shoto

On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec mon tout premier OTP dans MHA. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Katsuki. Les nuances du personnage ne sont pas facile à transcrire, d'autant plus quand il est dans une relation préétablie. Ce texte était donc un très bon exercice pour ça.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

Jour 2 : Un bouquet de fleurs

Katsuki & Shoto

Katsuki attendait devant sa maison, les mains dans les poches. Les sourcils froncés, il était déjà gonflé par cette journée. À l'intérieur, sa mère était de bonne humeur, ce qui la rendait encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Il avait hâte que cette soirée se termine. Rah, pourquoi avait-il accepté une idée aussi merdique ?! Tout ça, c'était de la faute de cette vieille sorcière ! Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire qu'il avait un petit-ami ! Voilà qu'elle s'était mis en tête de le rencontrer ! C'étaient des conneries tout ça !

Énervé, Katsuki s'appuya contre le mur extérieur. Shoto ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Merde, c'était de sa faute aussi, à celui-là ! Il aurait quand même pu dire non quand Katsuki lui avait proposé ce plan pourri ! C'est bon quoi... Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un an qu'ils devaient rencontrer leurs parents. Surtout sa mère. Cette emmerdeuse de première allait à coup sûr l'énerver ce soir. Là, elle faisait genre, mais Katsuki la connaissait très bien. Elle allait forcément trouver un truc à dire qui allait l'embarrasser devant Shoto. Et puis merde ! Rien ne l'embarrasserait ! Elle allait juste être ridicule à le chercher comme ça. Ouais... Il inspira profondément, toujours agacé. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Mais alors qu'il maudissait allégrement sa chère génitrice, Shoto finit par apparaître au coin de la rue. Katsuki plissa des yeux en l'apercevant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il tenait dans les mains au juste ? Ni une ni deux, il se détacha du mur et alla à sa rencontre d'un pas énervé. Au plus il se rapprochait de lui, au plus il pouvait voir que Shoto était particulièrement bien habillé. Cette veste blanche, ça lui allait bien quand même. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important ! Cet imbécile tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs. Un bouquet de fleurs !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? lui demanda-il en guise d'accueil.

— C'est pour ta mère, répondit calmement Shoto.

— Pour ma... »

Katsuki ne put même pas finir sa phrase, tant il n'en revenait pas. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Face à lui, Shoto semblait perplexe.

« Il ne fallait pas ? C'est pourtant Fuyumi qui m'a dit de le faire. Elle dit que c'est malpoli de ne rien amener quand on est invité chez quelqu'un pour la première fois. »

Malpoli, malpoli... Ça se voyait qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa mère surtout !

« Ça va, finit-il par soupirer. Elle va être super chiante quand elle te verra avec ça, mais ça va ! »

De mauvaise grâce, il fit demi-tour et retourna vers la maison. Shoto le suivit, habitué par ses sautes d'humeur. Katsuki l'observa alors discrètement. Shoto n'avait pas l'air nerveux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de cette rencontre, alors Katsuki ne savait pas comment il se sentait. Il aurait peut-être dû lui demander, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Tu as l'air tendu. »

Le ton calme de Shoto agaça Katsuki presqu'autant que les mots qu'il prononça.

« Je ne suis pas tendu ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

— Ah bon. »

Juste ah bon... Il lui en foutrait des ah bon ! Il n'était pas tendu, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. C'était juste un stupide repas avec ses parents. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

« Tu penses que je n'aurais pas dû apporter les fleurs ?

— Mais je t'ai dit que ça allait ! »

Malgré lui, il se mit à crier. Merde, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à rester calme. Peut-être qu'il était bien tendu en fin de compte... Il baissa les yeux, un peu dérangé par le fait de s'être emporté sur son petit-ami, mais sans réussir à s'excuser pour autant.

De son côté, Shoto ne répondit pas. Il savait que, dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux ne rien répliquer et laisser Katsuki se calmer tout seul. Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, Katsuki l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, la faisant cogner contre le mur. À nouveau, Shoto ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant d'entrer et de se déchausser.

« Katsuki ! hurla alors une voix féminine. Combien de fois t'aies-je dit de ne pas claquer les portes ?! »

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, tandis que Katsuki grommela quelques mots peu sympathiques. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme blonde, visiblement très en colère, leur fit face. Son air se radoucit toutefois lorsqu'elle aperçut Shoto.

« Je ne savais pas que notre invité était arrivé, sourit-elle. Bonjour, enchantée de te rencontrer.

— Enchanté aussi, la salua alors ce dernier avant de lui tendre les fleurs. C'est pour vous.

— Oh merci... Elles sont magnifiques. »

Mitsuki prit le bouquet avec un large sourire. Puis, elle lança un regard appuyé à son fils. Ce dernier pouvait très clairement lire les mots _Prends-en de la graine_ dans ses yeux.

« Amène donc ton petit-ami dans la salle à manger, tout est déjà prêt. »

Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, Mitsuki s'éloigna, quant à elle, dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un vase. Katsuki fit alors signe à Shoto de le suivre. Ils retrouvèrent son père dans l'autre pièce. À leur arrivée, Masaru se leva et leur sourit.

« Bienvenu chez nous, Shoto Todoroki.

— ... Merci de m'avoir invité. »

Etrangement, Katsuki trouva Shoto plus réservé avec son père.

« Installez-vous donc les jeunes. »

Comme à son habitude, Masaru se montrait gentil avec ses hôtes. Katsuki se laissa alors tomber sur chaise, tandis que Shoto s'installa à ses côtés. Katsuki le regarda avec un léger sourire. Il savait que sa maison devait changer Shoto des habitudes qu'il avait prises dans sa demeure traditionnelle.

« Regarde chéri les belles fleurs que Shoto m'a offertes. »

Mitsuki était revenue dans la pièce et posa le vase en bout de table. Katsuki tiqua à sa phrase. Il n'en avait rien à faire de la bienséance mais quand même ! Sa mère n'était pas obligée de se montrer aussi familière avec Shoto !

« C'est gentil de ta part, commenta Masaru avec un léger sourire.

— Ouais, c'est bon, on a compris, souffla Katsuki.

— Ne commence pas ! » s'énerva sa mère.

Katsuki grinça des dents. Ils ne se rendaient surtout pas compte qu'ils allaient mettre Shoto mal à l'aise avec leur connerie ! Heureusement, Mitsuki n'insista pas plus. Elle retourna à la cuisine chercher les plats qu'elle et Masaru avaient passé l'après-midi à cuisiner. Elle était tellement de bonne humeur qu'elle en avait trop fait.

« J'espère que vous avez faim, rigola-t-elle alors. Il y en a pour un régiment.

— J'ai très faim, répondit poliment Shoto.

— Parfait alors ! »

Mitsuki commença à servir tout le monde, puis s'installa face à Katsuki. Tandis que tout le monde se mit à manger, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire sur son visage.

« On est content de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance, Shoto. On se demandait bien quel genre de personne Katsuki allait nous ramener. Avec son fichu caractère...

— Et on se demande de qui je tiens ça, répliqua Katsuki sur un ton acerbe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?!

— Calmez-vous, allons..., intervint Masaru. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. »

Sa voix était à peine audible pour Mitsuki et Katsuki qui s'envoyaient mutuellement des regards noirs. Poussant un soupir, Masaru décida de laisser de tomber. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait avoir gain de cause avec eux, de toute façon.

« Alors dis-moi, Todoroki-kun, reprit-il d'une voix douce, est-ce que tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire à la fin de l'année ? »

Il ne restait, en effet, plus que quelques mois avant que leurs études héroïques ne se finissent.

« Pas encore, répondit Shoto. J'ai eu plusieurs propositions d'agence, mais je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix.

— Ah, je comprends. Ce n'est pas une décision facile, dit Mitsuki qui s'était calmée. Katsuki n'a pas fait son choix non plus. On ne peut même pas l'aider. Heureusement, ton père peut te conseiller, non ? »

Sa question ne se voulait pas méchante. Katsuki ne leur avait dit à quel point la relation entre Shoto et son père était désastreuse. Mais le blond explosif ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers le bicolore en entendant ces mots. Le visage de Shoto resta de marbre.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour ça, répondit-il simplement.

— C'est vrai qu'être numéro un doit être très prenant, concéda Mitsuki. Tiens, tu veux que je te resserve, Shoto ? »

Alors qu'elle récupéra l'assiette de Shoto à moitié entamée, Masaru, lui, observait longuement le jeune homme. Il se sentait un peu mal en entendant sa réponse. Il s'estima heureux d'avoir un travail qui lui permettait de passer le temps qu'il voulait avec son fils.

« Quel que ce soit ton choix, je suis sûr que tu feras une belle carrière, sourit-il alors. J'ai pu voir ton alter à l'oeuvre lors des festivals de UA. Il est très impressionnant.

— ... Merci... »

Shoto n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça. Ces compliments le touchaient étrangement plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Ah ça, c'est sûr, surenchérit Mitsuki. Katsuki et toi, vous allez rapidement atteindre les sommets du classement héroïque, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

— Evidemment, se vanta Katsuki. On ne va pas se laisser passer devant par Deku !

— Cette rivalité est puéril, soupira Mitsuki. Il serait temps que tu grandisses Katsuki.

— Je t'ai rien demandé, ok ?! »

Eh bien, le calme n'était pas resté longtemps.

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme ça avec toi, Shoto, rajouta Mitsuki. Etre aussi colérique ne t'apportera rien de bon Katsuki. »

Sa phrase fut suivie par un petit rire qui surprit tout le monde. Masaru n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être amusé par ses propos remplis de mauvaise foi. Mitsuki l'observa un instant, avant de rire à son tour. Katsuki, quant à lui, soupira face à cette complicité parentale. Mais lorsqu'il vit un léger sourire sur le visage de Shoto, il se détendit.

Ce moment sembla calmer tout le monde. Ou, en tout cas, Katsuki. Parce qu'au plus le temps passait, au plus il comprenait qu'il était le seul à être nerveux autour de cette table. Il détestait ça, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Présenter Shoto à ses parents était pour lui loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Même si... finalement, ça ne se passait pas si mal que ça...

« Maintenant qu'on s'est enfin rencontré, on espère qu'on te reverra plus souvent, reprit tranquillement Mitsuki tout en continuant à manger.

— Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Shoto.

— Nous comptons partir en vacances à la fin de l'année scolaire. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux et si tes parents sont d'accord. »

Shoto fut surpris par la proposition. Ils se voyaient pour la première fois et ils l'incluaient déjà à ce point dans leur famille... ? Il jeta un regard incertain à Katsuki. Ce dernier haussa vaguement les épaules. Il ne dirait pas non à cette idée, mais c'était à Shoto de décider. Il n'allait pas le faire à sa place !

« Je vais leur en parler. »

Il se contenta de cette réponse pour se donner un peu de temps. En vérité, il était peu probable qu'il demande l'autorisation à Endeavor.

« Très bien, sourit Mitsuki. Katsuki, passe-moi ton assiette ! »

Sans même demander à son fils s'il avait encore faim, elle le resservit d'un peu de tout...

Le repas se poursuivit dans la même ambiance. La mère de Katsuki commença à raconter des anecdotes sur son travail, faisant rire son mari qui était toujours bon public. Katsuki lança même un regard moqueur à Shoto. Ce que ses parents pouvaient être niais quand même !

Lorsque tout le monde se fut resservi plusieurs fois, Masaru se leva pour commencer à débarrasser la table. Shoto suivit immédiatement le mouvement pour l'aider.

« Laisse Shoto, sourit Mitsuki. Je vais m'en occuper avec mon mari. Vous n'avez qu'à en profiter pour faire le tour de la maison. On vous appellera pour le dessert. »

Shoto acquiesça, puis se tourna vers Katsuki. Ce dernier soupira pour la forme, mais finit par se lever. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux dans le couloir. Katsuki monta à l'étage. Tant qu'à faire, il pouvait lui montrer sa chambre et en profiter pour passer un moment seul avec lui. Une fois dans la pièce, il se laissa alors tomber sur le lit en poussant un soupir.

« C'était un peu pénible, grogna-t-il tandis que Shoto laissait trainer ses yeux sur les affaires du blond. Mes parents sont vraiment chiants. »

Shoto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, faisant froncer les sourcils de Katsuki. Pourquoi ne disait-il toujours rien ? Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas été cool ce soir. Il s'était énervé et n'avait pas été sympa avec Shoto quand ce dernier était arrivé. Mais c'était son caractère aussi ! Shoto ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça quand même... si ? Il soupira intérieurement, tout en se mettant en position assise.

« Je sais que je suis chiant aussi parfois »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire en guise d'excuse. Il regarda Shoto qui était toujours aussi silencieux. Il remarqua que les yeux de ce dernier était perdu dans le vide. Katsuki tendit alors la main pour attraper l'une de ses manches. Shoto tourna enfin son regard vers lui.

« Je trouve que tu as une belle famille, murmura-t-il. Tes parents sont gentils. Et ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre... »

Katsuki mourait d'envie de répliquer, mais il resta silencieux en pensant à la situation familiale de Shoto. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier s'installa à ses côtés.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée alors ? finit par demander Katsuki dans un grognement.

— Oui. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ton cas. »

Ils s'observèrent un instant.

« Si, ça va, capitula le blond. Je m'attendais à pire. »

Shoto sourit légèrement, faisant battre plus rapidement le cœur de Katsuki. Ce dernier détourna les yeux. Il se sentait toujours ridicule quand il réagissait comme ça. Ce n'était qu'un sourire, merde quoi ! Mais, malgré lui, il sourit lui aussi. C'était stupide, mais il était finalement content d'avoir présenté Shoto à ses parents. Peut-être qu'ils ne devraient pas s'arrêter là.

« Ce serait bien de faire l'inverse aussi. »

Il marmonna cette phrase sur un ton mécontent, comme s'il se forçait à la dire, bien que c'était loin d'être le cas.

« L'inverse ? »

Shoto ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Sa question était plutôt incertaine. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Katsuki avait toujours été très clair sur ce qu'il pensait d'Endeavor. Et l'inviter chez lui sans que son père ne soit au courant s'annonçait compliqué.

« Je ne pense pas que ça se passerait bien avec mon père, reprit-il de façon honnête.

— Laisse tomber ! »

Katsuki se sentit exaspéré. Pourquoi fallait-il que Shoto soit aussi lent à comprendre par moment ?! Comme s'il pouvait parler de son père ! À aucun instant, Katsuki n'avait considéré Endeavor comme un membre de la famille de Shoto. Il savait que les sentiments de Shoto étaient confus à son égard, mais pour lui, c'était très clair. Il ne voulait pas le rencontrer. Merde, il n'arriverait jamais à rester calme face à lui !

À ses côtés, Shoto essayait de saisir ce que voulait lui dire Katsuki. Il sentait bien qu'il était agacé, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi... Peut-être voulait-il rencontrer ses frères et sœur à la place ? Ça pourrait sans doute se faire... À moins que... Oh...

« Est-ce que tu veux rencontrer ma mère ? »

Katsuki se sentit mal à l'aise lorsque Shoto lança cette phrase sur un ton aussi calme. Oui bon, c'était ce qu'il avait en tête, mais quand même... Rah, pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui fasse cet effet-là ?! Son regard resta résolument fixé sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

« Ça peut se faire... »

Shoto laissa sa phrase en suspens. Katsuki sentit l'agacement reprendre le dessus en lui. Qu'allait-il lui sortir encore ? Qu'il devrait rester calme si ça se faisait ?! Oui, il le savait ! Il pouvait se tenir quand même ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à crier dans un hôpital et encore moins devant la mère de Shoto...

« Il faudra que tu apportes un bouquet de fleurs. »

Katsuki se tourna d'un geste vif vers lui. Il se moquait de lui là ?! En voyant son regard sérieux, il se mit à douter.

« C'est bon, je connais quand même les règles de politesse ! »

Les commissures des lèvres de Shoto se mirent à trembler.

« Je savais que tu te foutais moi ! »

Alors que Katsuki se mit à s'énerver, Shoto posa sa main sur la sienne. Katsuki grommela, mais laissa tout de même leurs doigts s'entrelacer.

« C'était trop tentant. Désolé. »

Il avait beau le dire, il n'en avait absolument pas l'air.

« Je serais content que tu rencontres ma mère. »

Son sourire se fit plus doux, faisant fondre définitivement la colère de Katsuki. Ce dernier sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. C'était toujours comme ça avec Shoto. Katsuki ne pouvait rester agacé bien longtemps. Il resserra alors sa prise sur ses doigts. Le silence avait rempli la pièce, mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. A vrai dire, c'était même reposant. Shoto arrivait à l'apaiser par sa simple présence... Katsuki ne savait pas toujours quoi penser de leur relation, mais il aimait ces moments-là...

La tension présente dans son corps revint, malgré tout, bien vite lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère au rez-de-chaussée.

« Les desserts sont à table ! On vous attend !

— Pas la peine de crier ! s'énerva Katsuki. On t'entend très bien !

— C'est toi qui vas baisser d'un ton et tout de suite ! »

Katsuki quitta le lit, énervé. Shoto le suivit et posa une main sur son épaule. Katsuki connaissait bien le regard qu'il lui lança alors. C'était celui qu'il faisait quand il trouvait qu'il allait trop loin et qu'il l'incitait à se calmer. Katsuki inspira profondément. Ouais, il n'allait pas péter les plombs pour une connerie pareille.

Ils descendirent quelques secondes plus tard. De retour dans la salle à manger, le regard de Katsuki se posa, sans le vouloir, sur les fleurs que Shoto avait apportées. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient belles... Et ça avait fait tellement plaisir à ses parents...

Il observa alors Shoto tout en prenant place à table. Ouais... faudrait quand même qu'il réfléchisse à cette histoire de bouquet de fleurs quand il irait rendre visite à Rei Todoroki...

* * *

Et voilà... Merci de m'avoir lue. On se retrouve demain pour un couple que je trouve juste adorable et sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit non plus... ;)

À bientôt !


	3. Tamaki & Mirio

Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve donc avec deux personnages sur lesquels je n'ai jamais écrit. Mais, comme on dit, il faut bien une première à tout ;).

Attention, ce texte contient des spoils jusqu'au chapitre 162 !

J'en profite pour répondre à Ashido : Merci pour ta review, malheureusement j'ai déjà choisi les sept couples sur lesquels je vais écrire. Les deux relations que tu as citées sont intéressantes, mais je n'écrirai donc pas dessus, désolée.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Jour 3 : Grand ménage

Tamaki & Mirio

À l'internat de UA et, plus précisément, dans les dortoirs des dernières années, l'heure était au grand ménage. En effet, l'année scolaire venait de se terminer. Ce qui, pour eux, signifiait également la fin de leur études dans le prestigieux établissement. Il leur restait encore officiellement quelques heures de cours, mais, après les examens finaux, celles-ci n'avaient plus beaucoup d'intérêt. Il s'agissait maintenant de ranger ses affaires et d'attendre la remise des diplômes qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Les futurs anciens étudiants étaient donc en plein rangement, mais l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur. Les bavardages se mêlaient aux rires. Seulement, une personne ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme.

Seul dans sa chambre, Tamaki mit quelques livres dans une caisse, sans grande conviction. Il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Dire qu'il avait été tellement angoissé à l'idée d'entrer à UA et maintenant, il l'était encore plus d'en sortir. Il ne voulait pas quitter l'école. L'extérieur le terrifiait. Fatgum l'avait pourtant engagé, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour calmer ses craintes. Si seulement... Si seulement l'année avait pu durer plus longtemps. Il avait mis tant de temps à s'habituer à son nouvel environnement, il ne voulait pas devoir recommencer du début ailleurs.

Parfois, Tamaki voulait juste pouvoir se cacher dans un trou noir et ne plus en sortir. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette voie-là ? Ah... Toujours cette question. Il savait pourquoi, bien sûr. Il aimait être un héros, il aimait venir en aide aux autres, mais il ne s'en sentait pas toujours capable. Et s'il échouait ? Et s'il n'était bon à rien ? Il avait eu de bons résultats lors de son dernier stage, mais... est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il pourrait en faire de même dès que la situation le nécessitait ? Il n'en était pas sûr... Il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son avenir. Cependant, ce n'était pas là que résidaient ses plus grandes craintes...

Depuis qu'il était petit, Tamaki suivait Mirio comme son ombre. Il se sentait bien avec lui. À deux, le monde lui paraissait moins sombre. Il fallait bien dire que Mirio éblouissait tout sur son passage par sa simple présence. Naïvement, Tamaki avait cru qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble. Bon, pas forcément dans la même agence de héros, mais au moins qu'ils avanceraient ensemble dans la même direction. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas...

Mirio n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son alter. Il n'allait donc pas pouvoir être un héros. Il gardait son permis provisoire, mais il n'aurait le définitif que lorsqu'il pourrait à nouveau utiliser ses pouvoirs. En attendant, il allait commencer de nouvelles études dans le social. Il allait donc s'éloigner de Tamaki. Et ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir à tout ça. Il avait toujours cru que Mirio serait un meilleur héros que lui. Tamaki l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde dans cette quête héroïque. Etre dans son dos, c'était sa place. Il se sentait bien dans son ombre. Mais il ne pourrait plus s'y cacher désormais...

À cette pensée, il se sentit égoïste. La situation de Mirio était bien pire que la sienne. C'était lui qui avait perdu son alter, après tout, lui qui devait changer de choix de carrière, lui qui devait s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition. Tamaki était tellement inquiet pour lui. Mirio ne montrait jamais ses émotions. Il souriait toujours, comme si tout allait bien, mais Tamaki savait que c'était faux. Il souffrait de la situation, même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Tamaki aurait bien voulu le réconforter, mais il n'osait pas aborder de lui-même le sujet, de crainte de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il s'était tenu à ses côtés après la mort de son mentor, mais il se demandait si c'était suffisant. Il voulait tellement bien faire et être à la hauteur pour Mirio. Il le méritait tant...

Soupirant, il essaya de se concentrer sur son rangement. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire. Sa mère viendrait le lendemain pour prendre le plus gros de ses affaires. Il passerait ensuite une dernière nuit à l'internat, avant la remise des diplômes... Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement à cette pensée. Oh ça non, il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt.

« Eh Tama ! Comment tu t'en sors ? »

Une voix énergique le fit sortir de ses pensées. Mirio se tenait à l'embrasure de sa porte et lui souriait, comme toujours.

« J'ai presque fini. »

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais Mirio, habitué, semblait l'avoir parfaitement entendu. D'un air joyeux, il entra dans sa chambre, tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« C'est super ça ! Moi je galère ! Je n'aurais jamais dû amener autant d'affaires ! »

Tamaki afficha un sourire tremblant sur son visage. Il regarda Mirio s'installer d'un geste assuré sur le lit et alla le rejoindre, avec nettement moins d'assurance. Alors que le silence s'installa, Tamaki se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Mirio... »

Il s'arrêta à peine après avoir prononcé son prénom. Non, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de ses angoisses à son petit-ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mirio le regardait avec attention. Tamaki secoua alors la tête.

« Ce n'est rien.

— J'en doute beaucoup, répliqua Mirio avec calme. Dis-moi... »

Tamaki hésita. Le regard fixé sur ses doigts, il inspira profondément. Il savait qu'il pouvait parler de tout avec Mirio, mais il espérait quand même ne pas lui faire de la peine avec ses paroles.

« J'ai peur, souffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de commencer ma carrière de héros... »

Et avant même que Mirio ne puisse lui répondre, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te parler de ça, alors que toi... »

Il ne put même pas achever sa phrase. Il se sentait honteux. Il n'était vraiment qu'un moins que rien pour avoir ce genre de crainte alors que Mirio, lui, n'avait même plus son alter... Mais alors qu'il se perdait dans des pensées de plus en plus négatives, il sentit deux mains venir entourer son visage. Son regard croisa alors celui de son petit-ami.

« Tama... Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de sujet tabou entre nous. Tu as le droit de me parler de tes angoisses. De toutes tes angoisses. D'accord ? »

Hésitant, Tamaki finit par hocher la tête. Mirio sourit légèrement. Ses doigts se mirent alors à caresser ses cheveux avec douceur.

« Bien. Alors je t'écoute. Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet à propos de ça ?

— ... C'est toi le meilleur de nous deux... Comment je vais faire sans toi ? »

Mirio écarquilla les yeux, l'air incrédule. Il finit par rire. Son rire était léger et agréable.

« Tama... Tu sais que tu t'en sors déjà très bien sans moi ? En plus, ton alter est bien plus impressionnant ! »

Devant l'air incertain de son petit-ami, Mirio baissa ses mains pour prendre les siennes. Il les serra en signe d'encouragement.

« C'est moi qui vais te suivre, sourit-il. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est très bien comme ça.

— Mais-

— Non, pas de mais, le coupa Mirio. Tu vas devenir un très grand héros. Et quand j'aurai récupéré mon alter, je ferai de mon mieux pour te rattraper. Ça te va ? »

Tamaki le regarda, peu sûr de lui. Cependant, l'aura lumineuse de Mirio était contagieuse, comme toujours. Il finit par afficher un léger sourire.

« Oui, souffla-t-il. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Eri arrivera à te rendre ton alter.

— Ah ça oui ! Je crois en elle. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'Eri, le visage de Mirio s'illumina. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il ne regrettait d'ailleurs pas d'avoir sacrifié son alter pour la sauver. Parce que c'était le rôle des héros, mais surtout, parce qu'elle méritait tous les sacrifices du monde.

« Je ne vais rien lâcher, reprit-il d'une voix assurée. Et en attendant, je vais suivre des études passionnantes. Ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! J'aurai besoin de toi pour me faire réviser lors des examens ! »

Tamaki laissa échapper un léger rire à ses paroles. Bien sûr, il le ferait avec plaisir.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que je ne serai pas directement un héros que tu seras sans moi pour autant. »

Devant la confusion de Tamaki face à cette phrase, Mirio lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait peut-être bientôt vivre ensemble. »

Son sourire ne faiblit pas. Il observait Tamaki avec des yeux pétillants. Ce dernier sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

« Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Je ne sais pas... C'est que... enfin...

— Eh détends-toi. Tu peux dire non, tu sais.

— Mais non... Enfin, si mais... J'en ai envie aussi Mirio. C'est juste que... Et si ça se passait mal ?

— Se passer mal ? »

Mirio répéta ses mots, avant d'éclater de rire. Tamaki aurait bien rejouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, mais Mirio lui tenait toujours les mains.

« Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Mais, de toute façon, dans tous les cas, pour le savoir, il faut essayer. »

Devant le silence de son petit-ami, il rajouta :

« Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir. Ça ne presse pas. »

Tamaki baissa les yeux. Comme toujours, Mirio se montrait gentil avec lui. Tamaki aurait tellement voulu être comme lui. Etre optimiste et voir toujours le bon côté des choses... Si seulement... mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner. C'était à se demander comment Mirio pouvait le supporter parfois.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, souffla Mirio au creux de son oreille. Tout ira bien. »

Ce dernier lui sourit, avant de se rapprocher de lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors. Rapidement, Mirio remit ses mains dans les cheveux de Tamaki et approfondit le baiser. C'était agréable. Tamaki sentit la tension quitter ses épaules. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit.

« Merci...

— De quoi ? s'étonna Mirio.

— D'être ce que tu es. »

Tamaki rougit en prononçant cette phrase. C'était tellement cliché. Et pourtant, c'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait.

« Eh Tama, chuchota alors Mirio, merci.

— ... De quoi... ? demanda Tamaki, sans comprendre.

— D'être ce que tu es. »

Son rougissement se fit plus fort. Non, Mirio ne devait pas lui dire ce genre de chose. Il ne savait plus où se mettre après ça. Mirio l'entoura alors de ses bras et l'entraina dans une douce étreinte. Tamaki se laissa aller contre lui. Il aimait ça. Sentir le corps de Mirio contre le sien était toujours aussi apaisant, réconfortant.

« Est-ce que tu as toujours peur ? demanda alors Mirio en l'enlaçant encore plus fort.

— ... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Désolé. »

Mirio se détacha légèrement de lui, juste assez pour croiser son regard.

« Regarde ta chambre. »

Tamaki ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, mais il laissa quand même son regard trainer dans la pièce. Il n'apercevait rien de particulier. La plupart de ses affaires étaient rangées dans des caisses. A leurs côtés se tenaient plusieurs sacs poubelles bien remplis.

« Ça fait du bien de faire le grand ménage de temps en temps, expliqua Mirio. Ça libère de l'espace et ça nous permet de nous sentir mieux. Pour autant, ça ne signifie pas qu'on jette tout à la poubelle. On fait juste le tri. Quand on avance dans la vie, c'est pareil. On laisse certaines éléments derrière nous, mais pas tout. Les choses changent, mais ce n'est parfois pas plus mal. On passe juste à autre chose, on rebondit en cas de coup dur. C'est comme ça. Ce n'est rien de grave. »

Tamaki réfléchit à ces mots. C'était sans doute vrai, mais ça n'en restait pas moins angoissant pour autant.

« On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, concéda Mirio. Mais notre relation ne finira jamais dans un sac poubelle, ça, c'est une certitude. »

Tandis que Mirio rigola de sa propre phrase, la comparaison arracha un sourire à Tamaki. Ce dernier se sentait un peu plus rassuré. D'autant plus que ce que son petit-ami venait de dire pouvait s'appliquer à lui-même également, non ? Tamaki avait vraiment l'impression que son discours s'adressait à eux deux, comme si Mirio en profitait pour le rassurer sur son propre état d'esprit...

« Tu as raison..., dit-il alors. Je vais essayer de penser comme ça.

— Bien, parce que moi j'attends avec impatience l'arrivée de Sun Eater ! Je prédis déjà qu'il sera mon héros préféré.

— ... Ne dis pas ça...

— Et pourquoi pas ? rigola Mirio. Tu sais que j'adore te voir rougir ?

— Arrête... »

Mirio rigola encore plus. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit malgré tout par se calmer.

« Si tu doutes encore, sache que moi, je ne douterai jamais de toi. »

Cette phrase fit un bien fou à Tamaki. Il avait beau le savoir, l'entendre dire était... Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que ça lui faisait. D'autant plus que la voix de Mirio était remplie de détermination.

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir.

— Parfait ! »

Mirio lui sourit, avant de se redresser d'un geste énergique.

« Bien. Si tu as fini avec ta chambre, tu ne voudrais pas venir m'aider ? »

Tamaki acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Mirio passa alors un bras autour de ses hanches et l'amena près de lui. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la tempe avec douceur.

« Je t'aime Tama. »

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui, le cœur battant avec force.

« Je t'aime aussi, Mirio. »

Ils se sourirent. Puis, tandis qu'ils quittaient sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de Mirio, Tamaki se sentit tellement apaisé par sa présence et ses mots qu'il se décida à reprendre la parole.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour tout, marmonna-t-il, mais... je veux bien vivre avec toi, tu sais... »

Mirio s'arrêta un plein chemin et se tourna vers lui, les yeux plus ouverts que d'habitude.

« C'est vrai ? »

Tamaki acquiesça faiblement. Oui, c'était vrai. Il en avait tellement envie lui aussi. Et il ne souhaitait pas que la peur le prive de ça. Il sentit alors les bras musclés de Mirio l'entourer à nouveau.

« C'est super Tama ! Ha ha, je suis tellement content ! »

Tamaki sourit en entendant cette phrase. Le plaisir de Mirio le comblait toujours de joie. Il avait quelques inquiétudes, bien entendu, mais dans les bras de son petit-ami, elles semblaient bien plus insignifiantes.

Tamaki allait devoir apprendre à se tenir aux côtés de Mirio, au lieu de se cacher dans son ombre, mais en ce moment précis, il s'en sentait pratiquement capable. Ça n'allait peut-être pas durer, mais avec Mirio... Oui, tant que Mirio était avec lui, il savait qu'il ne baisserait jamais totalement les bras... Et peut-être qu'avec ça, il allait gagner suffisamment d'assurance pour pousser Mirio à se confier à lui. Tamaki se fit d'ailleurs la promesse que la prochaine fois, c'était lui qui allait réconforter Mirio. Ce dernier pouvait également se reposer sur Tamaki. Et ça, il espérait réussir à le lui faire comprendre un jour...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. Bon après être sortie de ma zone de confort sur les deux derniers textes, j'y retourne pleinement sur celui de demain qui concerne mes deux méchants préférés. Oui, je sais, il y a beaucoup de suspense quand je dis ça...

A bientôt !


	4. Dabi & Shigaraki

On se retrouve donc aujourd'hui avec un couple plus classique (pour moi en tout cas. Et c'est là qu'on voit que mes goûts sont étranges n'est-ce pas ? ;p). Le fluff avec ces deux-là, c'est compliqué. Alors on va dire que c'est du fluff à leur manière quoi ;).

Attention, ce texte contient des spoil jusqu'au chapitre 160.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Jour 4 : Balade en forêt

Dabi & Shigaraki

Dabi s'appuya contre l'arbre le plus proche, l'air ennuyé. Il ne pouvait pas dire que leur nouvelle planque lui plaisait beaucoup. Le fait qu'elle soit entourée d'une forêt n'était pas une si une mauvaise idée en soi. Au moins ici, ils ne risquaient pas d'être découverts par des regards indiscret. Mais vu que la bâtisse semblait littéralement tomber en ruine, Dabi savait qu'il n'aurait clairement pas fait ce choix-là si on lui avait demandé son avis. Mais lui demandait-on son avis, hein ? Non, jamais. Shigaraki devrait y penser quelques fois.

L'intérieur de la planque était encore pire que l'extérieur. Tout semblait cassé ou, du moins, fortement abimé. Sans parler de l'horrible odeur de renfermé que dégageait l'endroit. Non, Dabi préférait clairement se poser un peu à l'écart de tout ça. D'autant plus qu'il avait du mal à supporter le bruit incessant que faisaient les autres. À croire que c'était trop demandé d'avoir un peu de calme. Dire qu'il revenait vers eux après deux semaines d'absence et qu'ils l'agaçaient déjà.

Il était donc très bien là où il était, à l'entrée de la forêt, respirant l'air frais qui l'entourait. Ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se poser un peu. Il n'avait cessé de déambuler dans les rues, ces derniers temps, à la recherche de nouveaux membres pour la Ligue. Ce qui s'était, à chaque fois, soldé par un échec. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur tenace de la chair brûlée... Quand est-ce que cette situation allait prendre fin ? Ça faisait un bon moment que la Ligue n'avait plus frappé un grand coup. Les autres se contentaient de vols minables pour avoir un peu d'argent. C'en était presque pathétique. Si Dabi n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour ses propres plans, peut-être serait-il déjà parti. Même si, au fond de lui, il avait une raison supplémentaire de rester dans la Ligue...

Tomura Shigaraki. Un homme qu'il avait détesté au premier abord. Enfin, peut-être que détesté était un mot fort. Disons plutôt qu'il l'avait jugé répugnant. Dabi afficha un sourire narquois à cette pensée. C'était tout à fait ça. Mais, avec le temps, il s'était mis à trouver l'autre homme fascinant. Sa façon de parler, de se comporter, de penser, ... Dabi avait senti qu'il avait bien plus de connexion avec lui qu'avec Stain. Et c'était intéressant, il voulait bien le reconnaître... D'ailleurs, en parlant de Shigaraki, ce dernier ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il lui avait bien signifié qu'il voulait lui parler, un peu plus tôt. Et, tant qu'à faire, Dabi préférait le faire ici, plutôt qu'à l'intérieur. L'odeur du moisi et la présence des autres, très peu pour lui.

Patientant, Dabi posa sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Il ne dirait pas non au confort d'un vrai lit. Il se sentait fatigué. Et c'était sans doute là la réelle raison qu'il le poussait à ne pas se joindre aux autres lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs petites missions ridicules. Il n'aimait pas se presser. Il voulait suivre son propre rythme et, surtout, faire ses propres choix. Il avait trop longtemps vécu en suivant uniquement le bon vouloir de quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui, il s'était donc fait la promesse de ne plus jamais se forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Alors s'il était fatigué, il n'allait certainement pas aider les autres. Qu'ils se démerdent donc sans lui.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Shigaraki s'approcher de lui. Un petit sourire satisfait vint alors étirer ses lèvres. Shigaraki n'avait pas la main de son père sur son visage. Ça faisait d'ailleurs un moment qu'il la portait de moins en moins. Dabi aimait ça. C'était bien plus agréable pour lui de l'observer de cette manière. Il se contenta alors de le regarder marcher vers lui, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Lorsque Shigaraki fut à sa hauteur, Dabi se dit que lui aussi aurait bien besoin du confort d'un lit. Avec la lumière du jour et – il fallait bien l'avouer – en faisant plus attention à lui que tout à l'heure, il aperçut ses cernes qui semblaient plus marqués que la dernière fois. Il vit également une éraflure sur sa joue.

« C'est nouveau ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton nonchalant tout en désignant la blessure.

— Juste un type qui s'est approché un peu trop près, répondit Shigaraki en haussant simplement les épaules, peu soucieux de ce détail.

— Il a fini en poussières ?

— Evidemment. »

Dabi ricana. Il voyait d'ici la scène. D'un geste, il s'éloigna de l'arbre et lança un long regard à Shigaraki.

« Toujours aussi négligé à ce que je vois, se moqua-t-il. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé la douche dans la planque ?

— Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? grommela Shigaraki. Tu ressembles à un sale rat. »

Dabi se moqua de sa réponse. C'était tellement habituel entre eux de se parler de cette façon que ça en était devenu une sorte de jeu.

« Bien, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, au juste ? »

Dabi attendit tranquillement que Shigaraki lui réponde, mais ce dernier resta silencieux. Dabi l'interrogea alors du regard. Toujours aucune réponse. Shigaraki finit par se remettre en marche, s'éloignant de la planque. Dabi comprit qu'il s'attendait à être suivi. Il le rejoignit donc, d'un pas trainant. Les arbres qui les entouraient étaient tellement hauts qu'ils cachaient la luminosité du jour. Au plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, au plus Dabi avait l'impression que le jour faisait place à la nuit.

« Où étais-tu ? finit par marmonner Shigaraki.

— Je recrutais des nouveaux membres, je te l'ai dit avant de partir.

— Oui et tu as aussi dit que tu n'en avais que pour quelques jours ! »

Dabi sentait l'énervement de Shigaraki monter. Il sourit alors, moqueur.

« Quinze jours, quelques jours, c'est du pareil au même. »

Il observa avec satisfaction le visage furieux de Shigaraki se tourner vers lui. C'était tellement facile... Enfin, non. Il devait bien reconnaître que ça l'était de moins en moins. Si Shigaraki était en train de murir, il fallait donc bien qu'il en profite jusqu'au bout.

« J'avais besoin de toi ici.

— Pour voler de l'argent, le railla Dabi. Non merci, j'ai mieux à faire que ça.

— Pas pour ça, idiot ! »

Shigaraki semblait encore plus en colère. Mais sur ce coup-là, Dabi n'était pas sûr d'en comprendre la raison.

« Tu es vraiment stupide. »

Shigaraki surenchérit encore, avant de lever l'une de ses mains pour gratter son cou. C'était une vieille habitude dont il avait encore beaucoup de mal à se défaire. Dabi l'observa, se demandant s'il fallait qu'il réagisse ou non. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pris sa décision, Shigaraki s'arrêta de lui-même et recommença sa marche. Il allait un peu plus vite que Dabi et ne prit pas la peine de regarder derrière lui lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à joindre le docteur, râla-t-il. Sans Kurogiri, on est clairement désavantagé. Comment cet imbécile a réussi à se faire capturer ?! »

Dabi resta silencieux, dans son dos. Les états d'âme des autres ne l'intéressaient pas en général, mais ceux de Shigaraki retenaient toujours son attention, même s'il se gardait bien de le montrer.

« Si on ne trouve pas ce fichu docteur, on ne pourra pas tirer profit de ce qu'on a volé à Overhaul. Kurogiri aurait dû y penser ! Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire des recherches de son côté !

— Ce n'est pas si grave, répondit Dabi, toujours aussi nonchalant.

— Pas si grave... Pas si grave... Ah... Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne comprends pas ! »

À nouveau, comme si c'était plus fort que lui, Shigaraki se remit à gratter son cou. Du sang s'échappa de sa peau lorsqu'il finit par éloigner ses ongles. Les épaules baissées, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du sentier. Dabi le rejoignit en quelques pas lents. Il jeta alors un regard derrière lui. Ils étaient assez éloignés de la planque maintenant et personne ne les avait suivis. Bien...

Il s'approcha de Shigaraki et ne fut bientôt plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. D'un geste assuré et confiant – après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça – il glissa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux emmêlés de Shigaraki, dégageant ainsi son visage. Il comprenait. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait, même s'il n'en disait rien. Kurogiri lui manquait. Ce dernier avait toujours eu une grande importance dans la vie de Shigaraki après tout. Il s'en était occupé, sans doute bien mieux que ce Sensei qui n'inspirait aucune confiance à Dabi.

« On arrivera à le libérer. Nous allons détruire tout ce que tu détestes, affirma-t-il avec une légère lueur de folie brillant dans les yeux, et la prison en fait partie, non ?

— La brûleras-tu pour moi, Dabi ? » demanda Shigaraki.

Sa voix monta un peu dans les aigus, signe de son excitation. Dabi afficha un large sourire à cette question.

« À ton avis ? se moqua-t-il.

— Tu ferais mieux de le faire si tu veux enfin t'impliquer. »

Ah, ils y revenaient... Dabi se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se justifier sur ses actions et encore moins sur ses absences. Shigaraki l'attrapa alors par le bras, faisant bien attention à ne le toucher qu'avec quatre doigts. Sa poigne n'était pas douloureuse, mais Dabi pouvait sentir sa détermination. Il n'allait pas le laisser se défiler cette fois-ci.

« J'ai besoin de pouvoir compter sur tout le monde. »

La voix de Shigaraki était basse, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un d'autres ne les entende, malgré l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Dabi l'observa un instant, n'essayant même pas de se dégager.

« Tu peux compter sur moi.

— Bien sûr, ironisa Shigaraki. Sauf que tu n'es jamais là. Et quand tu daignes te montrer, tu fais les choses à ta façon ! »

Ce n'était pas faux. Dabi avait son propre objectif. Il avait surement l'air moins investi dans la Ligue que les autres, mais... ça ne signifiait pas qu'il l'était pour autant.

« Si je m'en fichais, je serais déjà parti. J'en ai rien à faire de votre petite collecte d'argent, mais pour les trucs importants, je serai là.

— Et je dois te croire sur parole, c'est ça ?

— Oui. »

La réponse de Dabi était simple et sans appel. Il allait falloir que Shigaraki apprenne à lui faire confiance parce qu'il ne comptait pas changer son état d'esprit là-dessus. Face à lui, les sourcils de Shigaraki se froncèrent. Il n'avait pas l'air sûr de vouloir le croire aussi facilement que ça.

« Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi ces derniers jours ? demanda alors Dabi.

— J'avais besoin que tu sois là, c'est tout. »

Shigaraki se borna. Il n'avait clairement pas envie d'expliciter plus que ça sa réponse. Dabi sourit de son attitude et se pencha vers lui. Lorsque leurs fronts se rencontrèrent en douceur, Dabi ferma les yeux.

« Je suis là maintenant. »

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Il inspira profondément, profitant de la présence de Shigaraki à ses côtés. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu droit à ce genre d'intimité. Il saisissait enfin la colère que Shigaraki lui avait manifestée un peu plus tôt. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'avouer qu'ils s'étaient manqués aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'exprimer ouvertement leurs émotions. Eux, ils étaient plus doués pour les non-dits.

Shigaraki attrapa alors sa chemise et redressa la tête. Il l'entraina ensuite dans un baiser exigeant. Dabi lui répondit, avant de mêler sa langue à la sienne. Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Etre aussi proche de lui le faisait vibrer comme jamais. Shigaraki parvenait à réveiller en lui des émotions qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir. Ils se comprenaient sans peine, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient tous deux désaxés de la société. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que le désir de destruction qui les animait. Ça... et leur relation...

Shigaraki finit par s'éloigner un peu et lui lança un long regard pénétrant.

« C'est vraiment important ce que tu fais pour toi quand tu n'es pas là ? »

Le ton de sa voix était dur. Il n'accepterait clairement aucun mensonge en réponse à sa question.

« Oui.

— Mais tu seras là à chaque fois que je t'appellerai ?

— Oui. »

Dabi répéta ce simple mot sur un ton blasé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Il le pensait sincèrement. Et il espérait que Shigaraki parvienne à le comprendre. Dabi n'était pas fait pour se contenter de suivre les ordres. Il avait besoin de sa liberté d'action. Il ne pourrait plus supporter d'être entravé par qui que ce soit, même par Shigaraki.

« Très bien. Je vais tâcher de te faire confiance, concéda ce dernier dans un grognement. Fais ce que tu veux de ton côté, tant que je peux compter sur toi. »

Dabi savait qu'il faisait un effort. Il sourit alors et prit son poignet avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable. Il le releva ensuite jusqu'à son visage. Sous le regard intrigué de Shigaraki, Dabi se pencha et embrassa sa paume. Shigaraki se tendit un peu, peu habitué à ce qu'on touche ses mains dangereuses. Mais Dabi ne semblait pas y faire attention, continuant de poser des baisers rugueux sur sa peau.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es fétichiste, lui lança Shigaraki au bout d'un moment.

— Et c'est toi qui dis ça. »

Le sourire de Dabi s'étira sur ces mots. Il pouvait lire le trouble dans le regard de Shigaraki. C'était encore nouveau pour ce dernier tous ces rapprochements tactiles. Dabi embrassa alors une dernière fois sa paume avant de relâcher sa main.

« Rentrons. » déclara ensuite Shigaraki qui en avait fini avec ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire.

Dabi ne répondit pas, se contentant de le suivre. Le chemin du retour fut étrangement beaucoup plus long. Aucun des deux n'avançait vite, comme s'ils voulaient tous deux profiter jusqu'au bout de l'intimité que leur offrait cette forêt. Shigaraki frissonnait sous l'effet des températures qui commençaient à baisser. Sans hésitation, il se rapprocha de Dabi pour profiter de sa chaleur naturelle. Ce dernier le laissa faire, affichant un léger sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent de retour dans la planque et avaient repris leurs distances. D'un point de vue extérieur, il était impossible de savoir à quel point ils étaient réellement proches. Dabi, qui connaissait bien Shigaraki, pouvait aussi aisément remarquer qu'il était plus détendu à présent.

Cette petite ballade en forêt leur avait fait du bien et leur avait permis de mettre certaines choses au clair. Shigaraki parvenait à lui faire confiance. S'était-il rendu compte à quel point c'était important pour Dabi qu'il accepte de le laisser agir comme il le souhaitait ? Ce dernier n'en était pas sûr. Mais qu'importe. Dans tous les cas, Shigaraki le laissait être libre de ses mouvements. Il le considérait réellement comme un allié et non comme un vulgaire pion. Alors, pour rien au monde, Dabi ne l'abandonnerait... Même s'ils ne devaient finir par n'être plus qu'à deux, Dabi savait qu'il suivrait jusqu'au bout Shigaraki dans ses désirs de destruction...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! On se retrouve demain avec un autre couple sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit ! Le premier (et seul, je dois bien l'avouer) couple hétéro de ce recueil !

A bientôt :)


	5. Ochaco & Katsuki

On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec l'un de mes couples hétéro préférés. Dans ce texte, l'histoire se déroule dix ans après les évènements actuels du manga. Les personnages ont donc un peu évolué et mûri. J'ai essayé de leur donner une évolution qui me paraissait cohérente en tout cas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Jour 5 : Jardinage

Ochaco & Katsuki

La journée avait été épuisante. Tout simplement éreintante même. Un groupe de vilains avait mené une attaque en plein centre-ville, faisant s'effondrer plusieurs bâtiments. Ils s'en étaient pris, ensuite, au centre commercial, augmentant ainsi le nombre de victimes, avant l'arrivée des héros. Ochaco avait été l'une des premières sur place. Elle avait directement compris que les vilains étaient extrêmement dangereux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu une telle attaque dans la ville. Heureusement, les héros s'étaient coordonnés et avaient réussi à les arrêter. Mais Ochaco avait tout de suite su que le plus éprouvant était à venir. Une fois le dernier méchant menotté, elle était allée prêter main forte à l'équipe de secours. Grâce à son alter, elle était parvenue à sauver plusieurs personnes des décombres. Mais ces sauvetages n'effaçaient pas le nombre de morts qu'il y avait eu. Sans parler de ces cris... Les gens n'avaient pas arrêté de crier. De peur, de désespoir. Et Ochaco ne parvenait pas à les oublier.

La nuit était tombée à présent et, après avoir fait ses rapports à la police, elle rentrait enfin chez elle. Elle devait s'estimer heureuse de pouvoir le faire. Sa maison était toujours solidement ancrée sur le sol, elle était en vie et elle n'avait perdu aucune personne qui lui était chère. Elle essayait de rester positive, mais cette mission lui avait bien miné le moral. C'était pourtant quelque chose que les héros devaient apprendre à faire : réussir à mettre une barrière entre eux et les évènements qu'ils voyaient. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour venir en aide à tout le monde, mais ils ne pouvaient pas ramener leur souffrance avec eux. Sinon, ils s'effondreraient. Mais tout ça, c'était de la théorie. Dans la pratique, c'était beaucoup plus difficile à faire...

Enfin arrivée devant chez elle, Ochaco gara la voiture et jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau de bord. Il était vingt-trois heures passées. Mince, elle espérait que Katsuki ne s'était pas trop inquiété. Trop touchée par ce qu'elle avait vu, elle n'avait même pas songé à le prévenir par message. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Il était plus que probable qu'il ait entendu parler de l'incident en plus. Les médias s'étaient sûrement exprimés sur le sujet. Ochaco espérait quand même que ces derniers n'avaient pas diffusé d'images trop violentes. Elle restait persuadée que la population n'avait pas toujours besoin de tout voir, encore moins en direct. Mais elle n'avait aucune emprise là-dessus...

Elle quitta sa voiture et s'avança dans l'allée silencieuse. Elle remonta vers la maison d'un pas lent et fatigué. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le hall, elle remarqua vite l'obscurité dans laquelle régnaient les pièces. Comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle ici. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle retira alors ses chaussures et marcha dans la maison, les tenant toujours dans la main. Elle atteignit enfin une autre porte qui menait au jardin. Elle sortit à nouveau et remit ses chaussures. Elle s'avança alors vers la serre éclairée. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'ils en aient une dans leur jardin. Ochaco avait toujours eu la main verte et c'était un plaisir pour elle de s'occuper des plantes et des fleurs lors de ses rares moments de temps libres.

Sans réelle surprise, ce fut là qu'elle retrouva Katsuki. Ce dernier était accroupi un peu plus loin et avait les mains dans le sol. Ochaco s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je pense que tu as mis assez de terre. » commenta-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Katsuki ne lui répondit pas. Il se frotta énergiquement les mains pour enlever le plus possible de saletés, avant de se tourner vers elle. Ses traits étaient crispés. Ochaco lui sourit alors et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolée de rentrer aussi tard. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu pour manger. »

Elle essaya de faire de l'humour, mais elle voyait bien que Katsuki ne mordait pas à l'hameçon. La journée avait dû être difficile pour lui aussi...

Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé lors carrière héroïque, d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne jamais travailler au même endroit. Ils avaient donc délibérément choisi des villes éloignées pour exercer leur travail. Ils savaient que ça aurait été trop compliqué pour eux de veiller sur la population, de faire passer les civils avant tout s'ils voyaient l'autre être blessé. Ochaco n'avait jamais douté de cette décision, mais elle comprenait bien que ça avait dû être très frustrant pour Katsuki d'entendre les nouvelles sans savoir si elle allait bien.

« J'ai oublié de t'envoyer un message. Pardonne-moi.

— Ce n'est rien, grommela Katsuki d'une voix dure. Je t'ai laissé une portion du repas au frigo. »

Il avait beau dire que ce n'était rien et essayer de rester calme, Ochaco voyait bien qu'il faisait sa tête des mauvais jours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Et puis, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait ici.

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de moment dans cette serre au début de leur emménagement. Ochaco, après une énième crise de colère de Katsuki, avait décrété qu'il était plus que temps qu'il apprenne à se calmer. Elle n'était pas là pour essuyer sa colère, ni pour être son punching-ball. Katsuki avait fortement râlé lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit. Pourtant, il était revenu vers elle quelques jours plus tard en lui demandant, sur un ton énervé, si elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Et, bien entendu, Ochaco en avait eu une.

Elle l'avait alors initié au jardinage, non sans mal, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais elle était convaincue que cela pourrait l'aider. Pour s'occuper des plantes et des fleurs, la patience et le calme étaient primordiales. Katsuki avait fait un massacre à ses débuts, mais, étrangement, il avait fini par accrocher. Maintenant, quand il était trop énervé, au lieu de lui crier dessus, il allait se calmer dans la serre. Leur relation n'en avait été que meilleure grâce à ça.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la colère qu'il était venu calmer, mais surement plus la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire et l'inquiétude. Ochaco savait qu'il ne le lui dirait pas à haute voix, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle le savait très bien. Elle faisait la même chose, après tout, lorsque Katsuki partait sur des missions difficiles.

« T'as donné à ces enfoirés de vilains ce qu'ils méritaient ?! finit par demander Katsuki d'une voix abrupte.

— Oui, sourit Ochaco. Ils ont été arrêtés et pourront être jugés.

— Tout s'est bien passé alors. »

Ochaco n'arrivait pas à voir si cette phrase était une affirmation ou une question. Mais son regard se troubla. Elle avait beau se montrer forte, elle n'arrivait pas à faire semblant devant Katsuki. Ses yeux se baissèrent alors, tandis qu'ils se remplirent de larmes.

« Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, souffla-t-elle. Les gens étaient terrifiés. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les rassurer, mais... je sais que ça n'a pas suffi... »

À ces mots, Katsuki lui prit le bras et l'entraina entre ses jambes. Ochaco posa alors sa tête contre son torse et sentit les bras musclés de son petit-ami se refermer dans son dos. Comme toujours, Katsuki était plus doué pour la réconforter par des actes que par des paroles. Ce qui lui allait très bien. Elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte, n'essayant plus de retenir ses larmes. Ça lui faisait du bien, c'était libérateur.

Lors de ces huit dernières années, Ochaco n'avait cessé de se montrer forte. Elle en avait bavé pour montrer qu'elle était une héroïne forte et douée. Au tout début de sa carrière, elle avait dû essuyer de nombreuses remarques sexistes. Beaucoup de gens, et même des journalistes, commentaient plus son physique et son costume que ses performances. Ce qui avaient eu le don de l'énerver particulièrement. Et ça, c'était sans parler des articles qui ne la mentionnaient que comme la petit-amie de Ground Zero, le héros qui promettait de grands exploits ! Pour palier à cette image de potiche, elle n'avait jamais faibli. Elle avait continué son parcours héroïque en tachant de montrer qu'aucune femme ne pouvait se résumer à son physique.

Mais quand elle était avec Katsuki, c'était différent. Katsuki l'avait toujours traitée comme une égale. Ochaco se souvenait sans peine de leur toute première année à UA. Lors du festival, ils s'étaient combattus. Et alors que la foule avait voulu qu'il se retienne, Katsuki, lui, avait donné son maximum. Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais sous-estimée et parce qu'il n'en avait rien eu à faire qu'elle soit une fille ou non. Pour lui, ça ne changeait rien. Il ne voyait que la force et la détermination. Il les avait toujours vues en Ochaco et c'était, en partie, pour ça qu'elle avait commencé à tomber sous son charme lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que ses sentiments pour Deku avaient disparu.

Alors, contre lui, elle pouvait laisser aller sa peine. Le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, elle remarqua deux grands trous dans la terre, juste un peu plus loin de Katsuki. Elle comprit alors que ce dernier avait dû relâcher une partie de son alter. Combien de temps avait-il passé ici en attendant son retour ? Ça avait dû être dur pour lui. Et pourtant, il lui avait fait confiance, il lui avait laissé son espace de travail. Il n'avait pas débarqué, en colère, dans son agence. Et pour ça, elle l'en remerciait. Elle resserra alors son étreinte, comme pour lui faire passer tous ses sentiments à travers ce geste.

Mais, au bout d'un moment, la faim la rattrapa et son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Elle s'éloigna alors de Katsuki avec un petit rire gêné.

« Je pense que je vais aller manger finalement. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Katsuki hocha la tête et ils se redressèrent tous deux. Le blond explosif resta néanmoins enfermé dans son mutisme, les mains serrées en poing dans ses poches. Il était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il ne savait pas comment gérer ses émotions. Ochaco lui sourit, tandis qu'ils retournaient à l'intérieur.

« Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

— Pénible, grogna Katsuki. Cet imbécile de Deku a encore fait n'importe quoi ! Je ne le supporte plus avec ses grands airs ! »

Ochaco rigola face à cette phrase. Elle reconnaissait bien là la mauvaise foi légendaire de son petit-ami. Dire qu'il avait ouvert sa propre agence avec Deku. Ils avaient beau avoir encore pas mal de différends, il fallait bien avouer qu'ils accomplissaient des prouesses ensemble. Tout ça, c'était sans doute grâce à All Might qui les avait encouragés à développer leur travail d'équipe.

« Mais est-ce que tu supportes seulement quelqu'un ? se moqua gentiment Ochaco.

— Je te supporte toi et c'est déjà pas mal ! »

Le fou rire gagna Ochaco à cette réplique. Elle aimait bien cette facette de Katsuki, un peu râleur, mais contrôlant quand même ses humeurs. Elle passa alors l'une de ses mains dans la tignasse explosive de son petit-ami.

« C'est vrai, sourit-elle. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal. »

Katsuki afficha une moue agacée, mais ne répliqua rien. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le frigo et sortit l'assiette qu'il lui avait gardée. Sans attendre, il la fit réchauffer au micro-ondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? s'énerva-t-il. Assieds-toi, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour te servir ton repas ! »

Ochaco sourit doucement et s'installa sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, avec soulagement. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir réellement se poser un peu. Elle inspira profondément, avant d'expirer, chassant l'air de ses poumons. La tension quittait ses épaules alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur le moment présent. Katsuki revint peu après avec son repas qu'il posa devant elle d'un geste brusque, avant de s'assoir en face d'elle.

« Mange au lieu de rêvasser ! »

Le ton borné de Katsuki lui arracha un petit rire. Elle commença à manger, essayant de chasser les images de la journée. Katsuki s'occupait d'elle à sa manière et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Savoir qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui en cas de coup dur l'aidait à tenir. L'inverse était aussi vrai d'ailleurs. Ochaco n'y aurait probablement pas cru quand elle avait rencontré Katsuki la première fois, mais elle avait désormais avec lui la relation la plus stable qu'elle n'ait jamais connue... Même si la nuit s'annonçait longue et difficile pour elle, elle savait qu'au moins, elle ne serait pas seule. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! On se retrouve demain pour un couple entre deux charmants professeurs.

A bientôt !


	6. Hizashi & Shota & Eri

Cet OS présente un couple que j'aime beaucoup lire en fanfiction, même si je n'avais jamais écrit dessus. Ils ne sont pas faciles à manier pour moi, mais je me suis amusée à faire ce texte.

Attention, il y a des spoils jusqu'au chapitre 183.

J'en profite pour remercier Moira-chan et Hatsukoi-san. Notre conversation sur Eri m'a aidé à finaliser ce chapitre.

J'ai fait deux petites modifications suite au retour de Turand pour expliciter le ton qu'employait Shouta, qui pouvait peut-être prêter à confusion.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Jour 6 : Weekend à deux... ou à plusieurs

Hizashi & Shota & Eri

Les bagages venaient d'être mis dans le coffre. Hizashi chantonnait un air de musique dépassé, tout en faisant le tour de la voiture. Shota, qui vérifiait qu'Eri avait bien tout ce dont elle avait besoin, lui jeta un regard sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste ? demanda-t-il.

— Je m'installe derrière le volant. C'est moi qui conduis, darling. »

Shota referma la portière et l'observa de ses yeux fatigués.

« Tu ne sais pas conduire, répliqua-t-il. Tu es incapable de respecter le code de la route.

— T'es dur là ! J'ai fait des efforts ! »

Shota ne semblait pas touché par son argument pourtant percutant. Cependant, il n'était pas forcément le plus têtu des deux, contrairement aux apparences.

« Je vais conduire, tout se passera bien et tu seras obligé de reconnaître tes torts ! »

Sous le regard imperturbable d'Aizawa, il décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

« Le trajet va durer des heures. Ce serait dommage pour toi de ne pas pouvoir te reposer. »

Shota ne répondit pas, mais Hizashi sut qu'il avait gagné. C'était toujours l'argument ultime après tout. Avec un large sourire amusé, il vit Shota prendre place sur le siège passager. Il s'empressa alors de s'installer derrière le volant. Il n'était pas inconscient pour autant, il avait réellement fait des progrès dans sa conduite. Shota allait être fier de lui, tiens !

« Alors, everybody ! Vous êtes ready ? s'écria fortement Hizashi comme s'il commentait un évènement. Vous avez bien attaché votre ceinture ?

— Baisse d'un ton, se contenta de lui répondre Shota sur un ton neutre.

— Je me suis bien attachée, monsieur Hizashi. Et je suis prête. »

La petite voix d'Eri arracha un léger sourire à Shota, ce qui fit augmenter les battements de cœur d'Hizashi. Il aimait tellement le voir comme ça !

« Ok ! s'écria-t-il tout en allongeant la voyelle. On est parti alors ! »

Il démarra le moteur et élança la voiture avec entrain. Il était d'excellente humeur. Il était toujours de bonne humeur en soi, mais depuis que Shota lui avait proposé ce weekend, il ne décollait plus de son petit nuage. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu droit à quelques jours de congé en compagnie de son cher et tendre. Et là, ils auraient droit à deux jours. Deux jours complets sans coup de fil de UA, sans élèves pénibles qui ne viennent tout gâcher ! C'était le rêve intégral ! Et avec Eri en plus...

Hizashi ne connaissait pas encore bien la jeune fille. Shota lui en avait beaucoup parlé, bien entendu, mais il n'avait pas eu tant d'interaction que ça avec elle jusqu'ici. Il savait qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour Shota, alors elle comptait également beaucoup pour lui. Sans parler du fait qu'il était difficile de ne pas trouver cette gamine adorable...

Hizashi fut à peine sur la voie rapide qu'une respiration profonde se fit entendre à ses côtés. Il sourit. Il avait eu raison. Shota n'avait pas tardé à s'en dormir. Bien. Il avait besoin de récupérer. D'un geste rapide, il diminua alors le son de la radio. Même si Shota avait l'habitude des bruits, il voulait, le moins possible, déranger son sommeil.

« Alors dis-moi Eri, commença-t-il d'un ton joyeux, comment tu te sens à l'arrière ? Tu n'es pas trop bousculée ?

— Non, ça va. On en a pour combien de temps au juste ?

— Deux petites heures. N'hésite pas à me dire quand tu veux faire un break. Ok ?

— D'accord. »

La voix d'Eri était tellement basse que Hizashi l'entendit à peine. Heureusement qu'il avait une excellente ouïe. Tapotant sur le volant au rythme du son diffusé à la radio, il ne put se taire bien longtemps.

« Tu aimes quoi comme musique ? »

Eri resta silencieuse un moment, avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Monsieur Kai n'aimait pas le bruit, alors je n'en ai jamais beaucoup écouté. »

Monsieur Kai ? Malgré sa bonne humeur, Hizashi ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la mention du yakuza. Eri semblait parler de lui de manière incertaine. Ses yeux se troublèrent et elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle avait peur rien qu'en prononçant son nom, Hizashi le voyait bien. Cependant, il ne sut quoi lui répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire dans ce genre de cas ? Le spécialiste en la question dormait tranquillement à ses côtés ! Il aurait quand même pu lui faire un topo avant de l'embarquer dans cette situation ! Voilà, il paniquait. Non. Ça allait aller. Déjà qu'il se concentre sur la route. Bien... Maintenant, un sourire. Ça marche toujours les sourires, non ? Et après, on enchaine tranquillement.

« Et celle-là, t'en penses quoi ? »

Il désigna la radio de la main et attendit qu'elle se fasse un avis. Eri écouta les paroles entrainantes et sourit.

« J'aime bien. Ça a l'air amusant.

— Ça l'est ! Et puis, la guitare est amazing !

— Monsieur Hizashi... vous aimez beaucoup la musique, vous ?

— Si j'aime beaucoup la musique ? rigola le blond. Je l'adore ! C'est toute ma vie ! Avec Shota of course. »

Il afficha un léger sourire suite à cette phrase. C'était tellement vrai. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans l'un ou l'autre. À l'arrière, Eri l'observa, curieuse.

« Vous voudrez bien m'apprendre ?

— T'apprendre quoi ? demanda Hizashi, un peu perdu dans le fil de ses pensées.

— La musique.

— Ah oui, bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! Attends, j'ai plein de CD à la maison. Quand tu viendras, je te ferai écouter !

— À la maison ? »

Eri répéta ces mots, intimidée. Hizashi sourit longuement.

« Yes ! Shota et moi, on a très envie que tu viennes chez nous un weekend. Ça te dirait ? »

Oh God, faites qu'elle dise oui ! Il aurait l'air malin, tiens, si elle déclinait son invitation. Il n'était même pas censé lui en parler sans Shota. Bon, Shota était à ses côtés, ça comptait, non ? Non. Il savait que, pour Shota, cette excuse ne serait pas suffisante. Ah mais c'est bon, il ne lui avait pas parlé de leur projet plus concret à son sujet, alors c'était ok !

De son côté, Eri resta silencieuse, balançant légèrement ses jambes dans le vide. Elle se posait des questions. À quoi ressemblait leur maison au juste ? Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose du monde extérieur. Monsieur Hizashi était gentil. Et puis, elle avait confiance en monsieur Shota. Mais... et s'il y avait d'autres personnes là-bas ? Des personnes moins gentilles ?

« Y a qui d'autres ? demanda-t-elle alors timidement.

— Huh... Comment ça ?

— Dans votre maison.

— Ah... Juste Shota et moi.

— Vous ne vivez qu'à deux ? s'étonna Eri.

— Yeap. »

Hizashi essaya de rester naturel, comprenant très bien d'où pouvait venir son trouble. Eri avait passé la majorité de sa vie dans une demeure remplie de yakuza. Elle ne connaissait rien du fonctionnement d'une vraie famille.

« Je l'aime beaucoup, compléta-t-il. Même s'il est un peu grognon parfois. »

Il rigola doucement, amusé à l'idée de taquiner Shota devant lui alors que ce dernier dormait. S'il ne conduisait pas, il aurait passé une main dans les cheveux négligés de son compagnon.

Derrière lui, Eri vit, malgré tout, le regard tendre qu'il lança à la dérobée à monsieur Shota. Elle commença à se poser des questions. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Monsieur Hari aussi disait parfois qu'il aimait beaucoup monsieur Kai. Mais jamais elle ne les avait vus se comporter comme ça ensemble... Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui était normal ou non. Elle voulait l'apprendre. Désespérément.

« Monsieur Hizashi, reprit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Yes ?

— J'ai très envie de venir passer un weekend dans votre maison. »

Hizashi afficha un large sourire. Ouf ! Il était sauvé.

« On essayera de faire ça very soon ! »

Et ce n'était peu de le dire puisque Shota avait prévu de le faire dès son prochain weekend de libre. Ils auraient pu le faire maintenant, mais Shota avait préféré faire une sortie avec elle, pour lui permettre de profiter un peu du monde extérieur.

La route se poursuivit ensuite dans la bonne humeur. Hizashi ne cessait de parler, racontant des blagues stupides ou des anecdotes qu'il venait tout juste d'inventer. Le petit rire d'Eri était sa récompense.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin sur une aire d'autoroute. Hizashi accompagna Eri jusqu'aux toilettes, avant de refaire le plein de bouteille d''eau. Dans la voiture, Shota se réveilla quelques minutes, comme pour vérifier que le véhicule était toujours en bon état, avant de se rendormir. La deuxième partie du trajet fut tout aussi légère entre Eri et Hizashi. Ce dernier tâchait de l'amuser. Et force est de constater qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'un petit chalet entouré d'une grande forêt et éloigné de la population, Hizashi arrêta enfin la voiture.

« Here we are ! »

Eri regarda aussitôt par la vitre l'extérieur. Oh... ça avait l'air beau... Hizashi, quant à lui, posa une main sur l'épaule de Shota et le secoua en douceur.

« Hey babe. Bien dormi ? »

Shota rouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard encore fatigué.

« Tu as vu ? Je n'ai fait aucun accident !

— Et tu veux une médaille pour ça ? marmonna-t-il, légèrement amusé par l'enthousiasme de son compagnon.

— Why not ? »

Hizashi rigola de sa propre phrase, avant de sortir du véhicule.

« Come on ! s'écria-t-il. Everybody out ! »

Il était complètement requinqué après ce long trajet en voiture. Sortant à son tour, Eri semblait aussi enthousiaste que lui. Elle leva les bras en l'air et sourit grandement.

« On pourra se promener dans les bois ? »

Elle tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers monsieur Shota qui émergea sur la terre ferme.

« On pourra, répondit ce dernier. Mais nous allons d'abord manger. »

Son ton était sans appel. De toute façon, Eri n'oserait jamais désobéir à monsieur Shota. C'était différent de monsieur Kai, cependant. Elle n'était pas terrifiée par monsieur Shota. Même si elle avait parfois peur... peur d'être à nouveau seule si elle venait à faire une bêtise. Peur de voir monsieur Shota changer d'attitude d'un seul coup. Monsieur Kai était toujours comme ça, après tout. Il semblait calme, puis il tuait quelqu'un. Eri sentit ses mains trembler à cette pensée. Elle ne voulait plus songer à lui. Rien que de prononcer son nom... Non, rien que d'avoir son nom dans son esprit, ça la mettait dans tout ses états. Elle préférait l'époque où elle ne l'appelait pas, où elle n'avait pas besoin de poser un nom sur son visage.

« Eh Eri, I need help, l'appela Hizashi. Tu peux porter ça ? »

Hizashi avait bien vu qu'elle était repartie dans de sombres pensées. Il lui tendit alors son petit sac à dos. Shota les observait attentivement, un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'Eri s'éloigna vers le chalet, Shota se rapprocha de Hizashi. Il prit à son tour quelques affaires. Hizashi pouvait voir qu'il était tracassé. Il savait déchiffrer chaque pli de son visage. Après toutes ces années passées ensemble, il pouvait clairement dire qu'il le connaissait par cœur.

« Ça va aller, sourit-il. Elle va bien s'amuser. »

Shota se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'intérieur. Hizashi ne tarda pas à sortir leur provision et commença joyeusement à mettre la table, sifflant un air entrainant. Shota, quant à lui, aidait Eri à s'installer dans la petite chambre.

« Tiens, j'ai pris ça aussi. »

Du sac, Shota sortit une jolie peluche de dragon. La peau douce était bleue tandis qu'il arborait de belles ailes rouges. Eri ouvrit aussitôt de grands yeux émerveillés. Elle tendit ensuite ses bras vers la peluche, d'un geste timide.

« C'est vraiment pour moi ? »

Shota hocha la tête. Eri sourit et serra contre elle la douce peluche. À cette vision, Shota se sentit un peu mieux. C'était la première fois qu'il emmenait Eri en weekend à l'extérieur. Il se doutait bien que la jeune fille devait être perturbée par tous ces changements.

« It's ready ! cria alors la voix de Hizashi.

— … Est-ce que je peux prendre mon dragon avec ? demanda Eri d'une petite voix.

— Oui, mais tu devras le poser à tes côtés en mangeant.

— D'accord. »

Eri afficha un large sourire, avant d'aller rejoindre Hizashi d'un mouvement plus léger, sous l'oeil attentif de Shota qui lui emboita le pas. Ils s'installèrent à table et Shota commença à préparer le sandwich d'Eri. Comme toujours, Hizashi s'amusait et faisait tout pour faire rire la jeune fille. Le repas se fit dans une ambiance détendue et très agréable.

Après ça, comme promis, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener un peu. Eri posa sagement sa peluche sur le fauteuil.

« Tu peux la prendre avec si tu veux, lui dit alors Shota.

— Non, c'est bon, sourit Eri. Il va m'attendre ici. »

Elle posa un bisou sur la tête de son dragon, avant de rejoindre les deux adultes. Une fois dehors, elle prit timidement une de leur main dans chacune des siennes. Entre eux deux, elle se sentait rassurée. Ils avancèrent alors sur le petit sentier d'un pas tranquille. Shota l'observait attentivement. Il ne comptait pas la quitter des yeux du weekend, même s'il voulait également lui donner le plus d'espace possible. Le juste milieu n'était pas simple à trouver. Il avait l'habitude d'être professeur, mais s'occuper d'une enfant à plein temps, c'était très différent... S'il était seul à s'occuper d'elle, il saurait qu'il aurait eu bien plus de mal que ça. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hizashi et vit que celui-ci regardait également Eri, soucieux de son bien-être...

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombèrent sur une petite aire de jeux. Eri regarda le toboggan avec envie, sans oser bouger pour autant.

« Tu peux y aller. » l'encouragea Shota.

Eri releva les yeux vers lui, comme pour s'assurer de sa réponse. Puis, d'un geste hésitant, elle lâcha leur main et s'approcha des jeux.

Resté un peu à l'écart, Hizashi en profita pour se rapprocher de Shota. Il glissa l'un de ses bras dans son dos. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et posa un bisou dans son cou. Puis, il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il aimait jouer avec et les démêler. Shota le laissa faire. Il semblait indifférent, mais Hizashi savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Tu t'en sors bien avec elle, sourit l'amateur de musique. Elle t'aime beaucoup. »

Shota ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il continuait de regarder Eri qui montait à présent sur le toboggan. Il était conscient du fait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Il allait rester vigilant, mais, en cet instant, il se sentait confiant. Il savait qu'il fera tout pour elle. Il savait également qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce genre de pensées.

« Tu es trop exubérant parfois, mais tu t'en sors très bien aussi. » finit-il par lâcher.

Hizashi sourit grandement à cette phrase.

« I love you, babe. »

Shota resta silencieux, mais posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Hizashi aurait aimé que ça dure plus longtemps, mais le regard de Shota se posa à nouveau sur Eri après quelques secondes. Ah... Bien, il pouvait s'y faire. Il pourrait tout faire en présence de Shota de toute façon. Et il était bien décidé, lui aussi, à s'investir dans son nouveau rôle parental. Ce weekend n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui les attendait si l'adoption d'Eri se passait bien... Ils allaient avoir de nombreux obstacles face à eux, mais il était prêt à les surmonter... Shota et lui y parviendraient, Hizashi n'avait aucun doute là-dessus... Même s'ils devaient faire attention au bien-être d'Eri, Hizashi sentait déjà que le weekend se passerait très bien... Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement de toute façon...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. On se retrouve demain pour le dernier thème consacré à mon OTP ultime ;p

À bientôt !


	7. Hawks & Dabi

Hello, je vous retrouve donc pour le dernier OS du recueil. J'aurais dû le poster hier, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, désolée !

Ce texte traite de mon couple préféré du moment, j'espère donc qu'il sera à la hauteur pour terminer ce recueil !

Attention, cet OS contient des spoils jusqu'au chapitre 192.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Jour 7 : Après la pluie

Hawks & Dabi

Hawks était bien au chaud dans son appartement. Buvant une tasse de café, il regardait par la fenêtre la météo se défouler. Le tonnerre grondait depuis plusieurs minutes. Les éclairs parsemaient le ciel, rendant plus lumineuse la ville l'espace de quelques secondes. La pluie était tombée d'un seul coup et semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Même si Hawks ne pouvait pas voler dans ce genre de situation, il aimait cette ambiance qu'offrait le mauvais temps. Heureusement pour lui, il avait développé un sixième sens pour détecter l'arrivée de la pluie. Il ne se laissait donc plus avoir. Il avait senti depuis le début de l'après-midi que le temps allait tourner, même si le soleil brillait encore de toutes ses forces à ce moment-là.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée, tout en écoutant le vent siffler. Il n'était pas en service ce soir. À moins d'une urgence, il comptait donc bien paresser sur son appui de fenêtre une bonne partie du reste de la soirée, les yeux perdus dans le ciel ombragé. Mais alors qu'il finissait tranquillement son café, plusieurs coups résonnèrent sur sa porte. Hawks tourna son regard vers l'entrée, surpris. Il n'attendait personne ce soir... Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela soit Dabi. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il se redressa. Il marcha dans le hall et ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors, avant qu'il ne morde sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'interdis de rire. »

Face à lui, Dabi était trempé de la tête au pied. Ses cheveux noirs, d'habitude en bataille, collaient à présent sur son visage et ses vêtements, imbibés d'eau, semblaient former une deuxième peau tant ils paraissaient se fondre avec son corps.

« Tu n'as pas senti la pluie venir ? ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Hawks.

— Tout le monde n'a pas un radar de mauvais temps intégré. »

Sur ces mots, Dabi entra dans l'appartement et retira ses chaussures. Même si Hawks le trouvait très attirant comme ça, il ne put manquer les petits frissonnements qui parcouraient son corps. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle d'eau et prit plusieurs serviettes de bains. Il revint ensuite rapidement vers lui et les posa sur le petit meuble près d'eux.

« Il va falloir que tu te déshabilles.

— Toujours aussi direct, petit oiseau.

— Pour ne pas rester trempé, précisa Hawks. Tu vas attraper froid comme ça. »

Il faillit lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son alter, mais il se retint juste à temps. Le feu de Dabi était trop puissant, ce dernier ne savait pas maitriser sa température. Il n'allait quand même pas prendre le risque de se blesser pour ça.

« Donne-moi tes vêtements, insista Hawks. Je vais les faire sécher. »

Dabi finit par hausser les épaules et se déshabilla. Hawks prit ses habits, laissant trainer son regard sur son corps. Les cicatrices ravageaient la peau de Dabi. Pourtant, Hawks ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver belles. Elles faisaient partie de Dabi après tout. Il ne pouvait donc que les aimer. Il retourna ensuite dans sa salle de bain, alors que Dabi s'enveloppait d'une longue serviette. Dépliant son séchoir, Hawks étala les habits. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient secs pour le lendemain. Ce qui obligerait Dabi à rester ici pour la nuit. Il essaya de ne pas trop s'emballer à cette idée et retourna près de l'autre homme qui tentait de se réchauffer.

« Allez viens. »

Hawks lui sourit tout en lui tendant l'une de ses mains. Dabi la prit, en râlant un peu. Il avait froid et était de mauvaise humeur. Si seulement il n'avait pas un alter qui détraquait son corps, il pourrait réguler beaucoup plus facilement sa propre température ! Et puis... laisser Hawks s'occuper de lui était toujours étrange. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui et il ne savait pas s'il aimait réellement ça ou non.

Hawks le fit s'installer sur le divan confortable du salon. Il alla rapidement chercher la grosse couette bien chaude de son lit et vint le rejoindre pour la poser sur lui.

« Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je me sentais mal. »

Hawks sourit face au ton de Dabi. Il s'installa ensuite près de lui et se rapprocha subtilement de ce dernier, jusqu'à venir se coller à lui. Il prit ensuite son temps pour mettre correctement la couverture sur eux.

« Tu fais ton nid ? » se moqua Dabi.

Hawks afficha une moue boudeuse. Mais lorsque son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le vilain, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Juste en sous-vêtement sous l'édredon, il paraissait encore plus attirant que d'habitude, mais surtout beaucoup moins intimidant. Hawks sourit face à cette vision. Il attrapa ensuite la serviette que Dabi avait négligemment posée sur l'accoudoir et se mit à lui essuyer les cheveux, encore humides.

« Pourquoi venais-tu me voir au fait ?

— Je passais dans le coin, répondit simplement Dabi qui aimait, malgré lui, les mouvements de Hawks dans ses cheveux.

— Ah... vraiment ? »

Hawks était plus que sceptique. Comme si Dabi pouvait passer par hasard dans sa rue. Ce dernier avait forcément eu quelque chose derrière la tête.

« Je ne me suis arrêté chez toi qu'à cause de la pluie, reprit Dabi d'un ton paresseux. Déçu héros ? »

Hawks fronça les sourcils et cessa de lui essuyer les cheveux. Il n'aimait pas quand Dabi l'appelait comme ça. Même si c'était ce qu'il était, il ne voulait pas être confronté à tout ce qui les séparait quand ils étaient ensemble... Il finit néanmoins par reprendre ses mouvements dans un geste plus lent.

« J'espérais que tu aurais des nouvelles de la Ligue pour moi. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends maintenant.

— Tu es tellement pressé de rencontrer Shigaraki, se moqua Dabi. Mais ça attendra encore. Pour l'instant, il va falloir que tu te contentes de moi. »

Hawks força un sourire sur son visage. Si Dabi savait à quel point il se trompait... Il n'était pas pressé de rencontrer Shigaraki. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne le verrait jamais. Car dès l'instant où il allait être plus impliqué dans la Ligue, les mensonges allaient s'intensifier. Manipuler Dabi le détruisait chaque jour un peu plus. Il aurait dû se montrer plus fort, mais... mais il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux du méchant. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui faire part de ses craintes, lui dire toute la vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas... parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de la réaction que Dabi aurait. Il ne savait même pas si ce dernier l'aimait également. Hawks était parfaitement au courant que cette histoire ne pouvait que mal se finir. Mais il n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de raisonnable. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de la vivre. Les conséquences seraient un problème pour le Hawks du futur. Le Hawks du présent, quant à lui, comptait bien, pour une fois, profiter un peu du bonheur qu'il avait.

« Tu dois avoir faim, lança-t-il alors sans rebondir sur sa dernière phrase. Je vais te préparer à manger.

— Si tu veux. »

Hawks se redressa et remit correctement la couverture sur Dabi pour qu'il reste bien au chaud, puis s'éloigna tranquillement vers la cuisine. Même si Dabi ne lui en avait jamais parlé, Hawks avait bien remarqué que ce dernier ne mangeait pas à sa faim. À chaque fois qu'il venait chez lui, Hawks en profitait donc pour le nourrir un peu. Ah... Que dirait la commission si elle le voyait en cet instant ? Il aurait beau affirmer qu'il faisait ça pour gagner la confiance de Dabi, il savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Il avait juste envie de prendre soin de lui. Il avait pourtant conscience des crimes qu'il avait commis – et qu'il commettait encore. Il ne les approuvait pas. Mais... mais la vie était parfois plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait. Suivre simplement ses valeurs n'était pas toujours facile...

Resté seul dans le salon, Dabi continua de sécher ses cheveux d'un geste distrait, avant de redéposer la serviette sur l'accoudoir. Il n'était pas si mal que ça sous la chaude couverture. Le grand fauteuil de Hawks était également très confortable. Il pourrait rester ici et juste profiter, mais rien à faire. Une part de lui voulait juste aller récupérer ses vêtements et s'en aller. Il savait que sa paresse serait plus forte, cependant il devait se montrer méfiant. Ce qu'il vivait avec Hawks... Il n'était toujours pas persuadé que ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Dabi était toujours convaincu que Hawks était un héros qui essayait d'infiltrer la Ligue. Et pourtant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus de mépris envers lui. Hawks avait su bousculer ses habitudes. Et parfois... parfois, Dabi avait envie de tout laisser tomber et de juste vivre son histoire avec lui. Mais il était assez désabusé de la vie pour savoir que ce serait la chose la plus stupide à faire. Alors il continuait ses affaires avec la Ligue, tout en protégeant Hawks de la colère de Shigaraki si ce dernier venait à apprendre son double jeu. Il parvenait à combiner les deux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Ça, c'était une autre question. Il ne savait même pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Hawks pouvait se jouer de lui sur tous les points. Cette pensée étant très désagréable, Dabi préférait se bercer d'illusion et croire que Hawks ne faisait pas tout ça uniquement pour sa mission...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier revint avec une boisson chaude et une assiette bien garnie. Il posa le tout sur la table basse du salon qu'il rapprocha ensuite du fauteuil.

« Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

— Non, c'est bon. »

Dabi utilisa un ton désinvolte, mais Hawks avait bien vu son regard affamé se poser sur l'assiette. Il reprit sa place à ses côtés tout en le regardant manger.

« C'est pas mauvais, petit oiseau.

— Merci. »

Hawks sourit, content du maigre compliment.

Lorsque Dabi eut fini de manger, il se redressa un peu et reposa son assiette sur la table, avant de prendre la tasse de thé. Hawks ne cessait de l'observer. Il essayait de deviner ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite. D'habitude, il était vraiment doué pour lire les gens, mais Dabi restait un mystère pour lui. Allait-il repartir dans la nuit ? Il était tard, mais, en même temps, Dabi n'était jamais resté jusqu'au petit matin avec lui. Ils s'amusaient ensemble, puis il se volatilisait. Comme s'il craignait de se lancer dans une réelle routine de couple avec lui. Du moins, c'était de cette manière que Hawks se plaisait à analyser son attitude.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

— Pour rien. » répondit aussitôt Hawks.

Dabi afficha un sourire carnassier à cette réponse et s'approcha de lui, après avoir déposé sa tasse. La couverture glissa un peu, mais Hawks ne s'en formalisa pas. Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Dabi sur son visage, il ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur de s'accélérer. La chaleur semblait être revenue dans le corps de Dabi. C'était délicieusement agréable de se tenir à ses côtés.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Hawks laissa trainer ses mains sur le visage de Dabi, remontant jusqu'à ses cheveux. Ses doigts se perdirent avec délices dans ses mèches noires. Sans attendre, Dabi commença à le déshabiller. Hawks aimait la façon dont il s'y prenait. Ses gestes étaient lents. Dabi restait attentif à tout signe de refus de sa part.

« Tu es beau, chuchota alors le vilain.

— Toi aussi. »

Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de Dabi. Hawks se demanda un instant s'il avait gâché quelque chose, mais Dabi reprit bien vite ses baisers. Leurs caresses se firent plus intenses, plus intimes. Le souffle court, ils prirent plaisir à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre dans les moindres détails. La respiration de plus en plus haletante, ils laissèrent glisser leurs doigts sur la peau de l'autre. Et quand ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, ils n'avaient plus aucun doute en tête. Seul comptait le désir qu'ils ressentaient tout deux...

...

« On devrait ranger un peu. »

Hawks dit cette phrase sur un ton un peu essoufflé. Au cours de leur ébat, la couverture avait glissée sur le sol, entrainant avec elle la serviette. L'assiette sale et la tasse de thé étaient toujours présentes sur la table. Quant à Hawks, il ne dirait pas non à un brin de toilettes. Il se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour Dabi.

« Tu peux aller à la salle de bain, enchaina-t-il alors. Je m'occupe de tout ça. »

Dabi se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de s'éloigner. Hawks remit rapidement tout en place. Puis, il ramena la grande couverture dans la chambre et l'étala sur le lit. Si seulement Dabi pouvait rester... Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait toujours très fort. C'était plutôt bon signe. Il alla ensuite, à son tour, dans la salle de bain et croisa Dabi qui en sortait.

« Mes habits sont toujours mouillés, soupira-t-il.

— Ils ne seront pas secs avant demain. »

Hawks essaya de réprimer un sourire tout en disant cette phrase. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content. Tout s'alignait bien. _Faites que Dabi reste... Faites que Dabi reste..._

Dabi ne répondit pas. Il s'éloigna d'un pas lent vers le salon pour récupérer le seul vêtement qu'il pouvait remettre. Hawks en profita pour se nettoyer rapidement. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière au salon. Son cœur rata un battement. Dabi était-il parti sans même lui dire au revoir ? Mais un léger bruit dans son dos le rassura. Dabi était encore là... Hawks sourit et alla le rejoindre dans la chambre. Dabi s'était déjà installé dans le lit, bien au chaud sous la couverture.

« J'attends juste que mes vêtements sèchent, puis je m'en irai.

— Très bien... »

Hawks alla le rejoindre, délaissant la plupart de ses grandes plumes sur le parquet pour pouvoir mieux s'installer. Il avait du mal à le croire... Dabi n'allait pas s'en aller tout de suite... Cette fois-ci, il n'arrivait pas à contenir son sourire.

Dehors, l'orage grondait toujours. Le temps ne semblait pas se calmer. Mais tandis que la pluie tambourinait sans cesse sur ses fenêtres, Dabi se rapprocha de lui. D'un geste naturel – comme s'il faisait toujours ça, alors que c'était la première fois – il posa sa tête sur le torse de Hawks. Ce dernier n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sans attendre, il entoura Dabi de ses bras et l'entraina dans ce qu'il espérait être une étreinte rassurante.

« Je t'aime. »

Hawks murmura ces mots au creux de son oreille. Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, mais il avait eu envie de le faire. Envie de faire comprendre à Dabi qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Dabi releva alors les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hawks avait l'impression qu'il était troublé. Le vilain enfouit ensuite son visage dans son cou.

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

Sa voix était faible, à peine audible. Perdu, Dabi ne savait pas comment réagir autrement à cette confession. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Il n'était pas assez bien pour ça. C'était ce qu'on avait cessé de lui répéter depuis qu'il était né. Et même s'il avait fini par se détacher de son passé, ces mots-là s'étaient trop profondément ancrés en lui pour qu'il puisse les oublier. Il n'en avait rien eu à faire jusqu'ici. Méprisant tous ceux qu'il rencontrait, il n'avait eu que faire de leur amour. Mais Hawks... Hawks ne pouvait pas lui dire une telle phrase.

Cependant ce dernier, loin de l'écouter, resserra son étreinte. Ses mains revinrent dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement.

« Pas de chance pour toi, je suis très têtu. » murmura-t-il.

Dabi eut envie de lui répondre qu'il était surtout très stupide, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il préféra se laisser aller contre lui, profitant de la chaleur que lui procurait leur rapprochement. Il ferma les yeux. Ça ne pourrait jamais bien se finir entre eux, il en était persuadé... Mais, en cet instant, dans ses bras, il ne pouvait que lâcher prise.

De son côté, Hawks continua ses caresses, tentant de le rassurer. Il pouvait sentir que derrière son masque de froideur et d'indifférence, Dabi était rempli d'incertitude. Hawks voulait tant le sauver de ses démons. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Il souhaitait pouvoir y croire...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il continua de passer sa main dans ses mèches de cheveux, tout en écoutant la pluie tomber. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua que le corps de Dabi semblait plus détendu dans ses bras. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il s'était endormi. C'était la première fois que Hawks le voyait dormir. D'habitude, Dabi prenait bien soin de ne jamais se montrer aussi vulnérable. Hawks sourit, attendri par cette vision. Peut-être que leur histoire n'était pas si impossible que ça. Dabi devrait faire face à la justice, mais... ah... Même leur meilleure option s'annonçait bien compliquée. Ne voulant y réfléchir, Hawks posa un baiser sur son front, avant de se laisser aller contre lui. Il s'endormit à son tour, bercé par la douceur de leur étreinte...

Le lendemain, Dabi fut le premier à se réveiller. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il fut dérangé par les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient la chambre par l'interstice des stores mal fermés. Mais ce n'était rien à côté du corps qui était littéralement emmêlé au sien. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Dabi pour se souvenir qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras de Hawks. C'était tellement... étrange... mais pas désagréable pour autant. Il se sentait même bien. Il observa alors un instant son petit héros dormir. Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller face à cette vision plus souvent...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hawks papillonna des yeux. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent, son regard tomba aussitôt sur Dabi. Il afficha alors un sourire fatigué.

« Bonjour... Tu as bien dormi ? »

Dabi hocha la tête. Il hésita un instant, peu habitué à cette proximité, avant de lui demander :

« Et toi ?

— Comme un loir. »

L'expression arracha un sourire à Dabi. Hawks se blottit contre lui, profitant jusqu'au bout de leur promiscuité. Mais un détail le ramena bien vite à la réalité.

« Il a arrêté de pleuvoir, dit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait normal. Est-ce que tu vas repartir ? »

Hawks aurait pu faire semblant de rien, mais il voulait être fixé. Il regarda alors Dabi, s'attendant à être déçu. Il n'avait aucun raison de s'attarder après tout.

« Il va peut-être encore pleuvoir, répondit Dabi d'une voix paresseuse. Mieux veut attendre un peu pour être sûr. »

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était qu'un piètre prétexte pour ne pas s'en aller. Hawks fit semblant de rien, alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

« On pourrait paresser un peu au lit, proposa-t-il alors. Et après, je te ferai un bon petit-déjeuner. Ça te va ? »

Dabi acquiesça pour le plus grand bonheur de Hawks. Ce dernier cala ensuite sa tête sur son épaule et se mit à caresser son torse du bout des doigts. Il se sentait tellement bien dans son étreinte. Et ce fut encore mieux lorsque les doigts de Dabi se mirent à glisser sur ses plumes.

« Moi aussi, tu sais. »

Cette phrase, sortie de nulle part, perturba Hawks. Il regarda Dabi sans comprendre. Ce dernier lui sourit avec... une étrange tendresse ? puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hawks comprit alors... Enfin, il espérait qu'il comprenait bien. Dabi... Dabi avait répondu à sa déclaration. Son cœur battait tellement fort contre ses tympans qu'il était impossible que cela passe inaperçu. Mais Dabi ne dit rien. Il continua simplement à cajoler ses plumes. Hawks se sentit fondre entre ses doigts...

Hawks avait toujours beaucoup aimé la pluie. Elle était fascinante à regarder, agréable à écouter. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une autre raison de l'aimer. Parce qu'après la pluie venait toujours les meilleurs moments...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère de tout coeur que ces petits OS vous ont plu. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à les écrire et j'ai adoré sortir de ma zone de confort pour certains textes. Si vous en avez envie, n'hésitez pas à me dire quel OS vous avez préféré.

Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
